


OiSuga Weekly

by My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Among Us, Angst, Blankets, Books, Breakup, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Glasses, Halloween, M/M, Oisugaweekly, Original Character(s), Trick or Treating, Vampires, ghost - Freeform, mentioned Aobajousai, mentioned karasuno, mermaid au, oisuga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo/pseuds/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo
Summary: There's this thing going on twitter where we receive 3 prompts that you choose from, doesn't matter what the amount of prompts you use but the 3 prompts must be used and you can create it in any form. The event is called, 'Oisuga Weekly' and if you want to know more about it go to @Oisugaweeklyth for better explaining than my horrible explaining abilities. So enjoy my works of failures or wonders!
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	1. Week 01: Books/Glasses/Blankets

_Koushi: I’m going off to work, I’ll see at home! :)_

“Sugawara-san, you’ve been awfully smiley today. May I ask what the special occasion is?”

The grey haired man looked over from his phone and smiled back, “My fiance is coming back from his trip from Argentina.”

“Fiance?!” The people in the faculty room roared, staring at the ring on Suga’s ring finger.

He laughs back, putting his phone away, “Yes, fiance. Did you not know about it? I thought I would’ve made it obvious since this ring has been on my finger for a long time now.”

“We had no idea!” One of the teachers exclaimed back, shocked.

Suga shuffled his chair in his desk as he grabbed his pen, “So I’m going to work my best to finish today’s lessons.”

“Who is she? Are they pretty?” One of the lady workers asked, grinning towards Suga.

He slightly laughed, “Yes. **She’s** very pretty.”

“I’m more intrigued to know who she is. Is she picking you up or anything or are you going to pick her up?”

“Oh, she’s picking me up after my shift. She said that I was putting a lot of pressure on myself because she’s coming back from Argentina.”

“So she’s from Japan right?”

“Yup!”

“She’s lucky to have you, Sugawara-san. Always nice to the students and others, anyone would be happy to be with you…”

Suga nervously laughed, “Please, I don’t deserve these compliments, Rika-san…”

“You deserve them all! Besides, you’re one of the younger staff, Sugawara-san! I’m stuck with my husband who doesn’t know any better!” She chuckled, slapping Suga’s back.

The bell rang for the last period, Suga taught English and after this he could finish off work soon. He looked at his students to get an answer to his question.

“Alright so does everyone understand what I just said?” Suga asked, pointing the chalk to the blackboard as his students nodded their heads.

A student put their hand out, “Yes, Akahana-san?” Suga looked over to the female student who looked at her friends and they gave a signal, some kind of eye gesture to each other.

“We overheard that you had a fiance coming back from Argentina! Is that true?”

Everyone started to gossip in front of Suga, he was going to talk to chatterboxes for the next 20 minutes if he doesn't end this quick, “U-uh… Yes that is true…”

“We’ve never seen her at our campus before! I bet she’s a model!” One of the female students exclaimed.

Suga nervously laughed trying to calm down everyone, “Please, calm down. Let’s continue with the simple English structures…”

“But Sugawara-sensei! We want to know more about your fianceee!!”

“I don’t think there is much to talk about them… Please, let’s continue with the task at hand…”

He received a lot of ‘awhhhs', the students stopped bugging him and they continued on with class. Suga was relieved that he didn’t have to talk about his fiance anymore for another hour like he did with collegues.

“Everyone grab your English dictionary out, we’ll be translating some of the text I’ll put on my board,” he grabs out his book and writes down the text on the board.

_Tooru: I’m home! I’ll be grabbing you soon~! ;)_

The day finishes for school, Suga walks into the faculty room, sitting down on his seat and looks at the work that he had to finish before leaving the campus. Trying to get the faculty room, he encountered many students asking him about his fiance and gave him a hard time to get here but at least he had made it.

He adjusts his glasses, marking through the assessments from one of his classes. Rika walked into the room, seeing that Suga was focused on marking, “Sugawara-san, shouldn’t you get ready to get home?”

“Ah, Rika-san. No, I don’t need to rush, my fiance isn’t here yet.”

“Wouldn’t it be better if you got to spend time with her at least?”

“Actually we just planned on staying at home for today and watching movies since today is Friday.”

Rika grinned taking her seat as she sat beside Suga, “AWH! That’s so cute~! You young people are so lucky. We never did these things back in my day.”

“I don’t think that’s true…”

“Oh, she’s not kidding. Back then we didn’t have movies and stuff like that. Even now, my wife and I just talk and go to restaurants every so often,” one of the male staff members replied back, overhearing the conversation.

Suga sweat dropped, “I-I see…” He adjusted his glasses, Rika looked at the glasses and found them interesting.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you with glasses when you were younger when we were looking through your computer one day…”

“You were looking through my photo album!?” Suga exclaimed, widening his eyes as Rika covered her mouth.

“Whoopsie me! Sorry, Sugawara-san. When did you get the glasses?”

The grey haired teacher smiled slightly, “These glasses are from my fiance, they remind me of them so I wear them like they’re by my side everyday.”

Rika was touched while the other staff members were just laughing at Suga, “What a good guy!”

There was a knock on the door, “Come in!” One of the staff yelled, a few students appeared when the door had opened.

“Sugawara-sensei, someone’s looking for you,” one of them replied, looking over to Suga.

“Huh? Who?” Suga questioned back, raising a brow as the students moved away and revealed a familiar brunette man standing at the door.

“Kou-chan!”

“Tooru!? What are you doing here already!?”

“Can’t I greet my lovely husband after these years?” He asked with his usual grin.

“H-husband?!” Everyone in the room all screamed as Suga blushed, covering his face from embarrassment.

“Is that true, Sugawara-san!? I thought you said you had a fiance!” Rika exclaimed staring over to the grey haired man who didn’t say anything.

The mystery man raised a brow, “I am Kou-chan’s fiance. Don’t tell me you’ve been making lies about us, Kou-chan! That’s a mean thing to do.”

“But I thought that- I mean I suspected-!” Rika stuttered just too shocked to function.

“You’ve got some explaining to do, Sugawara-san! But spend time with your fiance today!” One of the other lady teachers commanded, pointing to the grey haired teacher.

“Huh?”

“You heard her, isn’t this the first time you’re meeting in years? You should at least spend it wisely. I’ll help out with your marking stuff, just pay me back with some food,” a male teacher stepped in, chuckling.

Suga widened his eyes, Rika gave him his things and pushed him out of the faculty room along with his fiance, “Go! You’ve got explaining to do later, Mister!” She slams the door closed on him before he could say anything else.

“Wow, I never expected your working place was like this, Kou-chan,” his fiance commented with a grin on his face looking down at Suga.

“Don’t even talk about it, Tooru. Can we go back home?”

He smiles, wrapping his fingers around his, “Of course we can, Koushi.”

The two of them are wrapped in blankets all changed into some comfy clothes, relaxing on the couch. Oikawa was very invested in the movie, he was waiting very intensely.

“Tooru… Can you hand me some popcorn?” Suga asked, looking at his fiance with puppy dog eyes.

“Of course, you know you don’t have to give me that look,” Oikawa chuckled, giving a light kiss on his cheek before handing the bucket of popcorn to him.

Suga took a few bites of the popcorn but then stopped for a while, Oikawa grabbed some of the popcorn from the bucket and ate it. He noticed something was up with Suga and looked over to him, worried. He realised that his fiance was trying to stay awake.

Oikawa found it cute how he was trying so hard not to fall asleep, “Are you sleepy, Kou-chan?”

Suga was struggling to keep his head straight and his eyes open, “A… A little… But I don’t… I don’t want to ruin our reunion together...” He muttered back as the brunette chuckled and pulled Suga’s head down to his shoulder.

“You’re not ruining anything Kou-chan. Sleep on my shoulder, I’ll keep you warm for the whole night,” Oikawa replied back with a soft smile on his face, adjusting the blanket so they would be wrapped tighter together.

“Night, Tooru…” Suga’s eyes slowly fall down and his breathing is calm with a peaceful expression.

Oikawa cuddled closer to Suga as he took Suga’s glasses off and planted a small kiss on his forehead, “Sweet dreams, Koushi.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is my first week's story! You may have spotted some of the prompts… not really to be honest, I made this pretty short with the actual prompts. If this was a future prompt it’ll work or a teacher prompt, maybe a fluff or a long time no see prompt or fiance prompt. Hopefully this satisfied for the week. This is also my first time not writing one but sharing a fic to the world, I have this problem where I sometimes make them out of character so if that happens, please just deal with it, I'm trying to improve from it.


	2. Week 02: Ex-Boyfriend/Alcohol

“Alright! Oikawa it’s all yours!” Daichi exclaimed, receiving the ball over to where the setter was. 

“Perfect as usual Daichi-chan~. Iwa-chan!” The brunette tossed the ball over to their ace, spiking the ball through the blockers. 

Suga turned one of the point counters for Oikawa’s team side, he was watching their 3 on 3 match, “Was that cool, Kou-chan?” Oikawa asked, grinning over to Suga. 

He blinked a few times and smiled back, “I think Iwaizumi and Daichi were pretty cool out there.” 

“Are you sure you’re ok with not playing?” Daichi asked, slightly concerned for his friend who nodded his head and gave an ‘ok’ sign. 

“I’m completely fine with keeping score, thank you very much.” 

Daichi frowned, remembering their conversation last night and couldn’t stop thinking about the words Suga told him about his relationship with Oikawa since the both of them have been distant for a while now. He didn’t want his best friend to be hurt but at the same time, he didn’t want him to be lonely. 

“Alright! We’re going to call this finished! We want to rest up for the next practice match!” The coach exclaimed, clapping his hands getting his members attention. 

Everyone started to pack up the equipment, Suga and Daichi were talking to each other, “So, what are you going to do now after yesterday?” Daichi asked, looking at his friend. 

“I’m… I’m going to break up with him…” He replied back, hugging the volleyball tightly around him while Daichi widened his eyes. 

“Are you really going to do it?” 

“It’s now or never. I’ll tell him after this ends. I don’t think we’re meant for each other…” Suga stared at the ground with a frown on his lips. 

Daichi was very concerned about Suga, this wasn’t the best choice to do after what Oikawa has done for him and what Suga’s done for Oikawa. They were the best combination created, it was just things that had lacked in their relationship. 

Oikawa was waiting, going through his phone, for Suga to come out with his casual clothes on. Daichi and Iwaizumi went ahead and did their own thing together. 

“Oikawa…” The familiar sound of his boyfriend filled the air as the brunette looked up from his phone with a bright, vibrant smile on his face. 

“Kou-chan! Are you ready to go now?” He asked, approaching him and was about to grab his hand but Suga weirdly pulled away from him. 

Oikawa was confused by his actions, Suga stared in a different direction towards the ground, “Listen Oikawa… I need you to pay attention to the fullest when I say this. Can you do that for me?” He was serious and the brunette male had his attention for him. 

“What is it Kou-chan?” 

“I know we’ve been going out for a few months now and I’ve had fun with you, I liked spending time with you but… we’ve suddenly just gotten more distant and I don’t know how you feel. I think we’re better off as friends…” Suga replied back, hesitating every word he said. 

Oikawa stood there speechless for a while, “I… I don’t know what to say Kou-chan… I thought… I thought this feeling was mutual…” 

“It was and is… I just feel like we’re not going to make each other happier in the future. I don’t want us to be growing distant is what I’m saying. I need some time to recuperate. I want to be just friends, better friends than lovers.” 

Drops of water drip down the side of Oikawa’s cheek, something that Suga has never seen before, “I… I thought we promised that we’d always be by each other’s side… Why do you want to break up with me? Did I do something wrong?” 

“No, no, it’s not your fault. It’s just my decision, I think you’d be able to get used to it, Oikawa. There are so many other fishes that want to be with you. I was just someone that you needed to find that path. Please, I’d like to be friends rather than lovers.” 

The brunette male strided off without anything else to say back to Suga. The immediate disappearance of Oikawa’s presence made Suga’s heart clench tighter as he felt the emptiness that he hasn’t felt in a while. He curled up into a small ball, immediately regretting his decision, “I’m sorry… Oikawa…” 

Days had passed and there were no interactions between Oikawa and Suga again. Suga had been way more quieter than usual and Oikawa had become more flirtatious than usual. Daichi and Iwaizumi had tried their best to comfort their best friend but that wasn’t working. Oikawa changed completely when Iwaizumi mentioned the name Suga or Sugawara. Daichi would get tears from Suga when he mentions their breakup. 

“Why can’t you give Sugawara a chance to let him explain? Instead of being stuck in the mud and an ass right now!” Iwaizumi barked, glaring at Oikawa who turned over with a dark expression on his face. 

“If you ever mention him again I will not hesitate to leave you too, Iwa-chan. He ruined my life, why should I give him a chance? He didn’t even care for the things I did for him. He should be lucky to find someone like me in his life,” Oikawa replied back. 

Iwaizumi sighed, “Even so, he must have a valid reason, Shittykawa.” 

“I’m not here to listen to what he’s got to say,” Oikawa turned back around and walked off without Iwaizumi back to his fan group. 

Daichi pats Suga’s back, assuring him everything’s going to be ok, “I-I m-made the w-wrong choice!” Suga screamed, covering his face with his hands. 

“You could always just talk it out. I’ll help you too,” the brunette assured his friend. 

“It’s all my fault, Daichi! He doesn’t even want to reply to my messages anymore!” 

Daichi frowns, “That’s not true, this isn’t all your fault, Suga. Pull yourself together, you know that everything isn’t your fault.” 

During lunch break, Daichi sighed, walking over where Iwaizumi was sitting and felt absolutely horrendous. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but to laugh slightly at the expression of the brunette. 

“How’s it going with Sugawara? Is he feeling any better?” Iwaizumi asked, concerned. 

Daichi shook his head, “He’s not doing any kind of improvements. I knew this wasn’t the right choice but Suga wouldn’t listen to me.” 

“What was the real reason why Sugawara broke up with Trashykawa?” 

“To be honest, I’m not quite sure myself. He keeps telling me it’s because they’re distant but that’s the last thing I would list off.” 

Iwaizumi sighed, crossing his arms, “We’ve done what we can do. I think this is only up to either one of them to fix this. I don’t want to deal with Oikawa being an equivalent to a piece of shit.” 

“Same, I don’t want to deal with Suga being a storm everyday. Do you want to go out for ramen or something after? I’m free today,” Daichi suggested, raising a brow while the brunette grinned back. 

“Why not? But you’re not paying,” Iwaizumi strictly replied back, staring at his friend with a serious expression. 

Daichi laughed, “Ok, ok, I won’t pay this time.” 

The night has begun as this was the grey haired male’s breaking point, “One more…” Suga muttered, placing his empty drink on the table with a frown on his face. The bartender refilled his drink and stared at him, curiously, leaning against the counter. 

“What’s up with you fellow? Did you get into some nasty stuff?” 

“Hm…? No… I just got into a break up with someone…” Suga replied back, grabbing his cup and gulping down his drink and slammed the cup on the table. 

“Break up? That I’ve heard a thousand times. Listen up kiddo, there’s plenty of fish in the sea. You’ll find someone else and you’ll be yourself again.” 

Suga stared at the counter, “I’ve… I’ve made that mistake… I broke up… With them…” He muttered back, his cheeks were turning bright red and he continued to drink down heavy amounts of alcohol.

“You should probably stop, Kiddo. It’s not good for your body to process that much all at once.” 

“Shut… Sh-. Shut up. A-another o-one…” Suga mumbled back, trying to glare at the bartender who sighed, obeying his orders and poured another glass for him. 

Suga could feel his head spinning around as he sniffed, feeling the emotions getting to him now. Tears dropped on the counter as he tried to wipe them away but he continued up to the point where he couldn’t focus on anything anymore. He tried to get out his phone, dialling a random number as they picked up after a while.

“Hello, Oikawa Tooru here,” A familiar voice answers on the other side. 

“O-Oikawa…” Suga managed to reply back as the brunette didn’t seem to reply back after a while. 

“Kou-chan, why are you calling me? Have decided to come running back now?”

Tears dropped down more as he sniffed pretty loudly for Oikawa to hear, “I… I’m s-sorry… I love you so much that I didn’t want this to happen… I regret giving you my heart, whenever you’re around a girl I get jealous over nothing… I’m sorry that I was so selfish and never considered what you wanted… I never wanted to break up but I didn’t want to get hurt from seeing other people around you…” 

“Kou-chan, where are you?”    
  


“I’m at the bar near our college…” He answered back, sniffing. 

“I’ll be there right away. Do not move and don’t talk to anyone, do you understand?” 

“Oh… ok.” 

Suga felt his eyes giving in, covering his face with his two arms on the counter.

Bright light shines over, Suga could feel himself waking up. He opens his eyes slowly, finding himself not in his apartment or at the bar. He felt groggy and horrible, he lifted himself up, sitting on the bed he was sleeping on and was wearing different clothes to what he was wearing yesterday.

“How did I get here and Where am I…?” His voice was husky too, he touched his neck and was desperate for some water right about now. 

Abruptly, the door opened, revealing a familiar brunette standing at the door with a glass of water. He makes eye contact with the awoken male on his bed, “You’re awake, took you about time.” 

“O-Oikawa?” Suga stuttered, surprised to see his ex-boyfriend.

The brunette gave him the glass of water, “Drink,” He replied back with a frown on his face.

Suga drank the water immediately and stared at the empty glass, “I don’t remember what happened… did I pass out?” 

Oikawa crosses his arms, “Of course you did. What were you thinking? Drinking amounts of alcohol, you know your body can’t take alcohol that well.” He flicks Suga’s forehead as he winces in pain.

“Sorry… Did I… Did I call you?” 

“Yes.” 

Suga clenched on the cup, “Did I say anything weird to you when I was on the call?” 

Oikawa puts a finger on his chin, “Hmm… if you’re asking me if you said anything weird then no. But if you’re asking if you told the truth about our break up then yes.” 

The grey haired male widened his eyes but couldn’t say anything about it.

“You don’t need to say anything. Was that why you didn’t want to play with us? Was that bothering you for a while?” 

Suga looks at the other direction, nodding his head slowly. Oikawa’s eyes softened, “You don’t need to keep everything to yourself to figure out, Kou-chan. I know our relationship is a secret to the public world but you can always ask me for help.” 

“I-I just thought you were getting bored of me…” Suga replied back.

Oikawa puts his hand out and lifts Suga’s chin up to make eye contact with him, “How could I ever get bored of you, Kou-chan? You were the one who made me happy everyday, you were the one who cared for me the most and made me feel special. People I’ve gone out with never made me feel these feelings. That’s why I didn’t want you to break up with me…” 

Suga widens his eyes, “Oikawa, I-!” 

Before he could finish his sentence, lips crashed onto his. Oikawa had his eyes closed as Suga’s eyes slowly fell down too. They stayed for a good minute until Oikawa moved back, placing his forehead on Suga’s.

“Nobody can ever replace you, Koushi.” 

“Even if we argue sometimes?” Suga asked as small streams of tears started to appear.

“Even if we argue sometimes. You’d always be in my heart, never forget that.”

Oikawa wipes away Suga’s tears, they felt gentle on his skin, it was almost soothing.

“I love you so much, Tooru.” 

“I love you too, Koushi.” 

As they lean in for another kiss with satisfied expressions on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Second week finished! There was the other prompt of red string as well but I feel like if I put all of them in here it would be out of context so I just stuck with the ex-boyfriend prompt and alcohol for a good second and took the happy ending trip back to being lovers~! This was set in a college AU, that’s why Suga could drink and they’re all in a team together. Can't wait to see you guys for the next week!


	3. Week 03: Mermaid/Tears/Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my late update on Week 3! Haha, need a better schedule, OiSuga Weekend made my OiSuga brain explode and took me a while to write this chapter that's why it's slightly long. I wanted to edited a little more but I really did want to update so here's a semi-edited story by yours truly!

“Captain sir!” 

“Yes?” 

“We have found a spotting where that mermaid was found!” 

“Oh?”

The chair span around, the captain had a smirk on his face, “Good, where were they last found? Give me all the information that you have.” 

“Of course sir!” 

“You know, you don’t need to address Oikawa like that, Kindaichi. He’s just in his fantasy,” a couple more pirates walked into the room.

The captain puffed out his cheeks, crossing his arms, “What a way to ruin it, Makki!” 

“It’s true, you’re acting like you really have all the power in the world, Crappykawa,” another one replied back, leaning against the wall. 

“So, what did you find out, Kindaichi?” Matsukawa asked, looking at the map on Oikawa’s desk. 

Kindaichi cleared his throat, “On this red spot, I had gathered that people from the beaches near Shiratori could hear a melodic voice. There’s a small village off the side of Shiratori City, they heard another melody from there too. Both occurrences happened 2 days ago, it could mean that the mermaid is still there. It couldn’t have travelled that far.” 

“And from what I’ve heard, there has been a coral barrier made where there’s two pathways, they blocked off one so that would mean the mermaid would’ve gone to the one where there’s no corals.” 

Oikawa leaned against his chair with a finger on his face, “Very amusing… Alright then. We shall follow the path to Dateko. Just you wait mermaid, we’ll get rich from you any time now…” 

He had the darkest smile on his face while his other mates just stared at each other and shrugged their shoulders. 

“Must be one of his fantasies again,” Hanamaki commented, looking at his two friends.

“Probably,” Matsukawa replied back, nodding his head. 

“You mean, definitely,” Iwaizumi frowned, crossing his arms. 

“Makki! Mattsun! Iwa-chan! You’re so meannn!” Oikawa complained, pouting his lips while his three friends walked out, followed by Kindaichi with the map in his hands. 

In the ocean, there is a beautiful merman swimming through the oceans breeze-fully, humming songs in his head. He swam with the fishes in the sea, he was the merman who cried pearls, Sugawara Koushi, being the only mer-person in the whole world, he plans to live life to the fullest. 

_ “Subarashii~ under the sea~,” he sang. _

He did some tricks in the ocean as fishes followed behind him, “This is so much fun~!” He exclaimed, jumping up from the air and threw his arms out in the air. 

“Suga-san! Suga-san!!!” 

The merman stopped his fun, turning around to see his dolphin friend swimming towards him at a very fast pace, “What’s wrong?” 

“Bad news! Bad news!!” 

“Calm down for a minute! What’s going on?!” 

“Some kind of pirates are trying to seek you out!” 

“Who?” 

“Pirates! I’m not too sure but we need to find shelter! They might end up selling you for a fortune if they find out that you cry pearls!!” 

Suga frowned, “How am I supposed to hide? Live down in the bottom of the ocean the whole time? You know how lonely that is. They’re going to find me either way, I mean, look at me. I have very noticeable fins.” 

“No, no! Listen very closely, I heard that there’s a person who can help you out but the trip might take a while to get there.” 

“Wait, wait, wait, what do you want me to do there?” 

“This person can change you into a human being, this can cover up the fact you’re a merman but the only catch is that if you might contact with water, the spell will break.” 

Suga widened his eyes, “Change… into a human?” 

“Yes, this is the only way that we can ensure that you’re safe and sound. You’re the last merman!” 

Suga bit his lip, staring at his fin behind him, he didn’t want to give up what he loved and that was the waters along with the sea creatures, “So you’re saying that I can’t touch even a bit of water?” 

“If that happens your cover will be lost. Now come on!” 

The dolphin swam away leaving Suga to think quickly, it reminded him of his childhood when his family was taken away from pirates and were used in an experiment. He hasn’t seen them since and he’s been the only one travelling through the seven seas. With a full hearted sigh, he turned over to the dolphin and caught up with it. 

“Is it really far away?” 

“No, not too far but it might take a few hours to get there.” 

“How do you know pirates are after me…?” 

“One of my crab friends had told me about it, they were everywhere on the beach, asking about sightings of a mermaid. Everyone thinks you're a mermaid.” 

“It doesn’t matter what they consider me but how do they have the information to find me?”

“They’re pirates. They can gather all the information because they have power and humans fear them. Don’t worry, Suga-san. We’ll be able to protect you from anything.” 

“It’s been 2 hours now, what’s taking so long?” Oikawa asked, crossing his arms, being impatient as ever. 

“Trashykawa it takes time to find a mermaid who can swim very fast. What do you expect?” Iwaizumi replied back, glaring at him.

“Still, I’m getting seasick on this ship~!” 

“And you’re our captain?” Hanamaki asked, looking off from his book.

“You guys are just bullies!” Oikawa puffed out his cheeks, getting up from his seat. 

He looked out his window, “The mermaid shouldn’t be that far away, we've got them trapped. This is the only way that leads to them.” 

“Unless they arrive in Karasuno or something…” Matsukawa appeared, opening the door.

The three look over and crowd around Matsukawa, “Wait, you said if they arrived in Karasuno, why should we be concerned?” Hanamaki questioned, raising a brow. 

“Karasuno is notorious for many tunnels under their island and air is the people’s forte so that gives the mermaid an advantage.” 

“That’s… genius Mattsun!!” Oikawa exclaimed.

Iwaizumi and Hanamaki looked over to their captain, “We’ll head to Karasuno! We’ll search everywhere and we’ll find that mermaid. I mean, how can we not with our advantages…” Oikawa laughed, putting his two hands on his hips. 

“Honestly, we should get a new captain,” Iwaizumi replied back, exiting Oikawa’s room.

“Agreed,” the other two joined as well, walking behind Iwaizumi. 

After a few hours of travelling through the waters, they find themselves in front of a huge island in front of them. Suga took a deep breath after travelling so far and wanted a breather. 

“We’re here!” 

Suga was completely lost where they were and looked towards his dolphin friend, “What is this place…?” 

“This is Karasuno! The island of crows!” 

“Island of crows…?” 

“Yes! But they’re not crows, they’re all humans but they were always known as, ‘The People of Crows’.” 

Suga saw some from above, grabbing his friend and hid under the water, “Are you crazy?! It’s going to lure them here and I’m going to get captured!” 

“Don’t worry, come on! It’s under a cave!” The dolphin swam towards the island under the sea, Suga followed behind. 

They entered into a small underwater cave, there were many beautiful jews that lit up the cave. They continued to swim further and further inside the cave until there was something very unusual that stopped them. There was a giant dead end even though they just went straight and there were no other pathways they could’ve taken.

“What are we going to do now? It’s a dead end!” Suga exclaimed, throwing his arms out.

His dolphin friend pressed it’s forehead against the deadend, lighting up the whole wall in front of them. Some weird bright blue patterns appeared on the wall and the dead end turned into a secret door that was slowly opening. Suga just stared in awe, what the heck just happened?

“Come on! Let’s go!” 

They swam deeper into the cave, the water felt a drop in temperature, it was much colder in this area. Suga looks ahead, seeing a big shell in front of them that was just sitting there. 

“What is that…?” The merman was right in front of it and stared up.

“Don’t tell me she’s sleeping…” The dolphin muttered, calling for the shell to be opened. 

A yawn from inside of the shell was heard, startling Suga slightly. The shell slowly opened as gas was let out from the shell and went everywhere. 

Suga blocked his eyes with his arms as he slowly looked up to see a woman inside the shell, “Who dares to interrupt my sleep at this time of day?” 

“Milady! We’ve got bad news!” 

“Oh, it’s just you. What do you want this time?” She asked, twisting a strand of hair around her finger and had a frown on her face. 

“This is Sugawara Koushi! He’s the last mer-person to ever exist! Remember what I said before? Could you please give him the potion that lets him become human!?” 

The woman stared down at Suga with an unfazed expression, “And why should I help you?” 

“Because! A group of pirates want to sell him and use him to get pearls!” 

“Hm? You mean this merman is the one who can cry pearls?” 

“Yes! Please help!”    
  


Suga bowed his head down to the lady, “I don’t want to be used and captured by a group of people. Please help me…” 

“I don’t know, what’s the reward if I help you? I don’t do things for free.” 

The dolphin furrowed its brows, “We came all the way here!? Why aren’t you going to give Suga-san the potion?!” 

“Because, it’s a sacred potion that’s made by me every 50 years. It’s been aging for quite a while for the right time. Why should I give him the potion?” She asked back, looking at her nails.

“I’ll do whatever you want, please…” Suga begged. 

“Please…” the dolphin replied after Suga, staring down at the water. 

The woman sighed, getting up from her spot, “You people really are hard to convince, aren’t you? Alright fine, I’ll give you the potion but only one condition.” 

Suga looked up with a bright expression, “What is the condition?” 

“Give me a bag of pearls, I live in a shell but I don’t have any pearls to comfort me, they all seem to perish right every year passes for me.” 

“A bag of pearls? But I have to cry in order to do that.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got an easy method. You can drink the water, they'll come sprouting out in no time,” she replied back, throwing a bag for Suga and pointing to the water that they’ve been swimming in. 

Suga was very confused about what she meant by that but took a zip and he suddenly felt the water going through his eyes and turning into pearls. 

“That’s why they call this the Rainfall Cave, it all makes sense now…” The dolphin commented as Suga’s pearls were filling up the bag. 

Suga passed the bag over to the woman who was satisfied, “Alright! Here you go. I’m telling you, one small drop of water and you will turn back into a merman again.” 

“Right, I understand that.” 

“Good, then here you go,” she threw the small bottle to Suga who caught it. “Be careful for the pirates coming soon. Word on the news that they’re coming here.” 

“How do you know that… You’ve been literally sleeping forever…” the dolphin asked back.

“Shut up, dolphin! Hmph! I get my ways in finding out things. Those pirates are no joke, trust me. Until next time…” She yawned, slowly falled back to sleep and the shell slowly closed again. 

Suga and his dolphin friend both exited out of the cave, Suga stared at the potion in his hands, “What do we do now?” 

“What else? Turn you into a human and find you a place to live for the time being. There’s no way you’re going to be able to survive out here.” 

“What about you?” 

“I’ll just be out in the waters like I usually do. Just take the potion. You’ll be unconscious but I’m sure any fishers or people on the beach will notice you and will hopefully fall for the plan.” 

Suga was hesitant about taking the potion, “What if I’m in contact with water if they try to help me?” 

“You know how the old lady was saying stuff about the potion being aged? Yeah, so the longer it ages, the more contact of water you can be in to turn into your original form. So basically if you’re in a pool of water, you’ll definitely be a merman but if it’s a drop I’m sure you’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” 

“Daichi-san! Look what I found!” 

Daichi looked up towards the front door, Hinata was holding a very cool looking fish in the air with a big grin on his face. 

“Very cool, Hinata. Did you catch it at the wharf?” 

“Yup! My favourite spot to fish! But when there aren't boats around…” He replied back with a frown and averted his eyes. 

“Where’s Kageyama?” 

“He said he was trying to find a fish before me but I definitely bet him here!” 

“I guess you did. What do you think of this sword?” Daichi asked, showing Hinata a freshly made sword that he made out of hand.

Hinata’s eyes sparkled brightly, “Can I test it out?!” 

“No. Last time I gave you something new you just broke it every single time. And let’s not forget about that time with Nishinoya too,” Daichi replied back, putting the sword away. 

Hinata nervously laughed, “Right… I completely forgot about that…” 

Out of a rush, the door was slammed open, “Daichi! We’ve got news! Someone has fainted on the beach!” Asahi exclaimed at the door. 

Daichi and Hinata stared at him, “What? Someone’s unconscious?” Daichi asked back, getting out of the counter and approached Asahi.

“I don’t know either but Tanaka told me that he found someone there!” 

“Let’s go!” Daichi shouted, looking at Hinata as the three of them ran out of the store towards the beach. 

Suga groaned slightly, slowly opening his eyes, his vision was still blurry but could see something or someone staring down at him. 

“Hey! He’s awake!” 

“Oi Boke! Stop staring at him! You’re going to scare him!” 

“Silence you two! Let him get up on his own!” 

Suga got up from the bed, still sitting as he looked around at the area he was in. He didn’t find anything familiar to him, everything just confused him, what he was sleeping on, what was this place, what was with the bright stuff above him and were these things made out of. 

“Hey… Are you ok?” 

Suga looked at three humans staring at him, “Um… Yeah… Just fine…” 

“I’m Hinata! You’re in Karasuno!” 

“Kara… suno…” 

“Yes! The island of crows! Where are you from and what happened to you?” 

“Stop asking him so many questions!” 

Daichi broke the two arguing, “You two stay outside. I’ll talk to him, you two arguing won’t help anyone.” 

Hinata and Kageyama exited the door as it was just Daichi and Suga. Suga lifted up the blanket, looking at his now human legs and he had no fin, no nothing, just in a human body now. 

“I’m Sawamura Daichi, I own this store. What’s your name?” 

“Sugawara… Koushi…” 

“Do you remember anything, like where you were?” 

Suga thought for a second, if he told this human that he was in the ocean that would definitely ruin his cover. He shook his head slowly as Daichi crossed his arms. 

“Not anything?” 

Suga shook his head again. 

Daichi puts a hand through his hair, “Uh… This makes things difficult…” 

Suga’s stomach suddenly growled, breaking the silence as Suga put his hands on his stomach. Daichi chuckled, standing up from his seat, “You must be hungry. I’ll get you something to eat. Wait here.” 

As Daichi left the room, Suga sat there by himself and stared at his human legs, “How do they even work these…?” 

He did a kicking motion on the side of the bed to get used to them. It made him even more confused when he tried to stand up, he wobbled a little but caught his balance. He then tried to walk but it looked very awkward if he did in public where people were watching. 

“I’ve got you a bowl of stew and bread hopefully this is enough-” 

Daichi stopped at the door with his tray and saw Suga stop walking around like a maniac, “Uh… Did you also forget how to walk…?” 

Suga took a seat at the bed, slightly embarrassed, “Sorry, I don’t remember anything…” 

“Must’ve been hard then if you lost that much of your memories,” Daichi replied back, placing the tray down on a table and looking over to Suga. “You can sit here.” 

Suga got up on his legs and shuffled slightly towards the table and sat down on the seat. Daichi sat on the other side and stared at him, “Don’t worry, the food’s not poisonous so dig in.” 

Suga nodded his head, grabbing the spoon in a fist and not usually how humans do it and splattered his food everywhere.

“Ah… That’s not how you hold a spoon. Here, let me help you.” Daichi got up from his seat and grabbed the spoon out of Suga’s hand and his hand too.

Daichi changed where Suga’s fingers were to fit in the spoon, “There. That’s how you hold a spoon. You can also dip the bread in the stew. Like this.” 

Daichi showed Suga by taking the piece of bread, ripping a small piece and dipping it in the stew, “And then you just eat it.” 

“Thank… Thank you…” Suga replied back.

“Happy to help. I want to help you regain your memories after all. It’s not everyday we get someone off the shores unconscious like you were today. You can stay here for the time being too. You probably wouldn’t know where you are so stay here.” 

“Thank you, um… Sawa… Sawamura?” 

“Call me Daichi. It might be easier to remember than my last name. What should I call you?” 

Suga smiled back, “Call me Suga.” 

The ship had arrived the next day, everyone had crowded the wharf as the pirates all came off their boats. The gossip around the island had spreaded quite quickly. The pirates had made it very clear that they will be staying here for around a week if they don’t find the sighting of the mermaid. 

Daichi knocked at Suga’s door and opened it, “Are you awake, Suga?” 

Suga was staring out the window where the wharf was and that huge ship that had arrived not so long ago. Daichi frowned when he noticed what he was staring at, “They’re a nut job aren’t they? Coming to our island like it’s theirs.” 

“Yeah… What does a ‘nut job’ mean? They’re not nuts…” 

Daichi laughed, shaking his head, “Sorry, they’re just really annoying to deal with. Their captain has all the power and all because of this mermaid they want to find, they come here out of all places.” 

Suga widened his eyes and pursed his lips. Daichi looked over, “Oh right, breakfast is ready. My other two friends are here actually to join us. They’re names are Hinata and Kageyama, remember? The ones from yesterday that I told to get out? Don’t worry they won’t hurt you or anything.”

“Ok…” Suga replied back, getting off the chair and walked outside of his room. 

He had bad feelings about that ship being there. What if they actually know that it’s him and they capture him? Suga shook his head, no, they wouldn’t, he’s in human form and they don’t know what he looks like. Everyone thinks that he’s a girl. 

“Morning!” Hinata greeted, seeing Suga entering the dining area. 

Suga stood there, startled but smiled back, “M… Morning?” 

“You’re scaring him again, Boke,” Kageyama replied back, taking a bite of his eggs as Hinata glared at him. 

“No, it’s ok. I get used to it anyways. Um… What were your names again?” 

“Oh! I’m Hinata! And that’s Tiredyama-kun. Don’t mind him.” 

Kageyama glared at him and looked towards Suga, “It’s Kageyama, the human tangerine over there is annoying so if he talks too much I can shut him up if you want.” 

“Oh… ok.” 

“What did you just call me-?!” 

“Can you two please just get along with each other?!” Daichi shouted at the both of them, startling all three of them.

Kageyama and Hinata zipped their mouths immediately after. Suga sweat dropped, “It’s really fine. I don’t mind them being loud…” 

Daichi sighed, “You can take a seat you know?” 

Suga nodded his head and sat across from Hinata, “So you don’t remember anything at all?” The orange haired boy asked with a frown.

“Ah… yeah I don’t remember anything…” 

“Don’t bring it up like that, Boke. It’s rude.” 

Kageyama flinched, remembering Daichi was sitting across him and he had a bad aura around him. Hinata laughed, pointing at him but then stopped seeing Daichi’s aura going bigger. 

“You don’t need to scare them…” Suga replied back, nervously smiling back.

“It’s best if they learn their lesson.” 

“Hey Suga-san! Do you want to go check out the island with Kageyama and I? It’ll be fun!” Hinata suggested, standing up from his seat with a grin on his face.

Suga paused eating and looked up, “Check out the island…?” 

“He means look around the island, there’s a lot of stalls here, especially fishing and our sky races. Though with those pirates around, I’m not sure if I want to let Suga out there…” Daichi replied back, taking a bite of his bread. 

“We’ll be fine! Kageyama and I will be there of course! So will Asahi-san, Noya-san and Tanaka-san! They’re always around so we’ll be alright, Daichi-san!” Hinata exclaimed, taking his seat again.

Suga looked at Daichi with a smile, “I don’t see a problem with that… The island looks fun to look around.” 

“Alright fine, just be back by sunset. All three of you better be in one piece.” 

“Ok!” 

After finishing breakfast, the three headed out and Suga could finally see what really was outside of that shop that he has to live in with Daichi for the time being. The sun was so bright, it was also too hot for him since the water always cooled him down. Hinata grabbed onto Suga’s hand and they rushed off into the island towards the stalls. 

“This is one of the special shells that are always here in Karasuno! If you put it against your ear you can hear the crows calling from the ocean over there!” Hinata shoved a shell to Suga who took it.

“Like this?” Suga questioned back, putting the opening of the shell against his ear and Hinata nodded his head.

“Can you hear it?” 

Suga tried to hear the noise but all he could hear was the waters, Kageyama sighed, “Seriously, you believe that legend? It’s just a shell.” 

“Oi! Don’t ruin it!” 

They went to the food stalls that had many different kinds of foods Suga never knew about. There were these weird ones with this kind of long wood and it was stabbed against a lot of meat and unfamiliar colour stuff… 

Hinata passed one to Suga, “This is Karasuno’s special barbecue! It’s God’s favourite!” 

Suga took it from the bottom and stared at it, “How… How do I eat it?” 

“Oh! Like this!” Hinata demonstrated with his one and pulled the meat out of the skewer. “Ah! It’s hot!

“That’s why you blow before you eat, Boke!” Kageyama yelled, glaring at him. 

Suga saw steam coming out from the meat, he bit into the meat and pulled it off the skewer. He widened his eyes at the deliciousness of the food.

“It’s good!” 

Hinata and Kageyama looked over from their small argument, surprised that Suga found it tasty.

Hinata grinned brightly, “Glad you like it! I told ya,! It’s God’s favourite.” 

Suga continued to eat as they walked through the other stalls and the place they stopped at was the beach.

“Suga-san! Come into the water! It’s great!” Hinata exclaimed, playing in the water.

Suga shook his head, “Sorry… I can’t go in the water…” 

“Why?” 

“Don’t force him to go into the water,” Kageyama defended Suga and glared at Hinata.

“I was asking why! It’s so great!” Hinata replied back, glaring back at Kageyama.

Suga fiddles with his fingers, “I’m scared of the water…” 

“You are?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Hey, at least you remember that I guess, it must’ve been traumatising to go through then. We should stop talking about the topic. Is there anything else you want to do?” Kageyama asked.

Suga thought for a minute and remembered something that caught his eye that they haven’t gone to yet. He pointed up on the mountain that wasn’t that far from where they were.

“You want to go to the Meadows? It’s not that great…” 

“Huh? Why?” 

“Because… never mind. You shouldn’t go there, it’s too dangerous and the walk is very long too.” 

Suga frowned, shifting his head towards the ground, “Ok then… I’ll go watch from afar. You can go and play with Hinata in the water.” 

Kageyama nodded his head joining Hinata as Suga sat 5 metres away from them so he wouldn’t get into contact with the water.

He curled into a ball with a sad look on his face, he really did miss the water feeling and the freedom he had before. Everyone is nice here but it just didn’t feel like home for Suga.

That was an idea popped into Suga’s head, he looked over to the two in the water as they were trying to drown each other as Suga got up from his seat. He turned around once again and quickly ran away towards the meadow.

It was sunset now as Hinata and Kageyama both got out of the water and were exhausted from fighting each other with water and acting like water benders.

“That was fun! Sorry for leaving you behind, Suga-san! Huh? Where did he go?” Hinata looked side to side but no sight for any grey haired person was around.

Kageyama widened his eyes, “How long was he gone for?!” 

“How would I know?! It’s sunset and Daichi-san’s expecting us to be back now! What do we do?!” 

“Let’s search around the area! He might’ve gone back to Daichi-san!” 

The both of them split up and ran around the areas that they had visited before, they could die just because of this.

“Phew… that was exhausting… no wonder why Kageyama told me to go up here…” Suga sighed, wiping his sweat around his face.

He walked up, closer towards the edge and widened his eyes at the sight of the sun setting from his view. It was bright orange and slowly changed colour as it went down. It’s nothing what Suga would’ve seen if he was still a merman. He took a set and curled into a ball finding this way better than waiting at the beach.

“Wow… it’s so beautiful…” he muttered in awe, mesmerised by the view.

“You can say that again.” 

Suga was startled, turning his head seeing a man standing behind him.

“Um…” 

“Sorry for scaring you. Don’t worry I won’t hurt you or anything. I only came here to see the scenery here. Oikawa Tooru, what’s your name?” 

Suga gulped, “S-Sugawara Koushi…” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Suga-chan! Mind if I sit beside you?” 

“Um… sure…” 

The brunette sat down beside him and grinned, “I don’t think I’ve seen you before. Are you from Karasuno?” 

“You could say that… are you not from Karasuno?” Suga asked back.

Oikawa tensed up slightly but Suga never noticed, “I’m just a visitor staying here for a while. I won’t be here for too long so I wanted to see what I was so special about here.” 

“Oh… my friend said it was dangerous to come here… I don’t know why but I came here either way.”

“Rebellious aren’t you, Suga-chan?” Oikawa laughed.

“Re… Rebellious?” Suga questioned at that word, Oikawa nodded his head.

“It really is a pretty view,” Oikawa replied back, staring at the sunset and Suga agreed with him, watching it as well.

Suga remembered that he had to go back after the sun was down, “I have to go now! I forgot I had to go back to my friend by sunset!” 

“Already? Are you not going to stay here for any longer?” Oikawa asked with a sad expression on his face.

Suga shook his head, “Sorry, I must go, thank you for accompanying me, Oikawa-san.” 

He stood up from his seat and dusted off his bottom, “At least let me take you home then or even just a little bit,” Oikawa grabbed onto his wrist.

Suga stopped and widened his eyes, “Um… sure? But are sure you want to? You’re home is probably far away.” 

“No, it’s no problem. I was planning to go home late anyways. Come on, Suga-chan!” 

Oikawa got up from his spot and pulled Suga down the hill with a wide grin. Suga laughed as they both ran down the hill in the night sky.

“What?! You lost him?!” Daichi shouted, accidentally hitting his new blade a bit too hard.

“Let me explain! We were in the water playing and we thought Suga-san was watching but when we came to get him he was gone!” Hinata exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

“We checked the places we hung out at and he wasn’t there,” Kageyama replied back with a frown.

Daichi placed down his equipment, “I swear to god I knew this wasn’t a good idea! Where else could he be?!” 

“Wait. I remember him saying that he wanted to go to the meadows. He might be there!” Kageyama exclaimed back, remembering Suga’s words.

“The meadows?” The other two asked, raising their brows.

“I told him not to go there because it was dangerous and it would take too long to get to the top. I think… he ran off there.” 

Hinata was confused, “Hold on, why is the meadows dangerous?” 

“I was lying to him. I just didn’t want him to go but I guess he really wanted to go…” 

“We could’ve easily gone! Why are you so difficult, Stupidyama-kun?” Hinata sighed, crossing his arms, disappointed.

“How on Earth are we going to be able to find him with it being night time! He doesn’t know the place that well!” Daichi yelled, freaking out.

Suga was walking back with Oikawa as they were just talking about each other and what they like, they were becoming closer to being friends.

“You’re afraid of water…? That’s why you came to the hill?” Oikawa questioned back.

“Yeah… watching them was a little boring for me so I just wanted to go and check it out.” 

“Hm… how about we make a promise?” Oikawa suggested, grinning over to Suga.

Suga tilted his head, “What promise?” 

“How about every sunset, we meet each other at the hill.”

“Hm… that does sound fun…” 

“Right? And we can talk to each other like this.” 

Suga nodded his head with a big smile on his face, “Ok, we’ll meet each other at sunset at the top. I think there should also be a thing when one of us is the later one.” 

“Like a punishment?” 

“Punishment…?” Suga wasn’t familiar with the word either and Oikawa grinned back.

“How about if one of us is late, the early one gets to have any wish they want on the late one. They can ask for anything from them.” 

Suga liked the sound of that and made a nod, “Ok! Let’s do that!” 

Oikawa chuckled, looking ahead seeing three people in panic mode, “Hey Suga-chan, are those your friends?” 

Suga looked ahead and widened his eyes, “Yeah! You’re right! Sorry for leaving so suddenly, Oikawa-san.” 

“It’s no problem. I’ll see you tomorrow then?” 

“Yup!” Suga nodded his head, running ahead towards his friends as Oikawa watched from a distance.

“I can’t let him know my identity… if he does, he’s not going to like me…” Oikawa muttered to himself, walking another direction to where Suga went.

“I’m back~!” Oikawa exclaimed, opening the small house that they were staying in. 

His three friends stared at his entrance and wasn’t were unfazed, “Welcome back, what did you do this time?” Hanamaki was the first to ask. 

“I meant someone amazing, that's what happened!” 

Iwaizumi raised a brow, “Really now? Those are unexpected these days. What happened?” 

“I meet a boy around my age, we’re really good friends and he’s from Karasuno!” 

“Wow, what a surprise. You didn’t force him to be your friend right?” Matsukawa asked back.

Oikawa pouted his lips, “Why are you guys all so mean to me?! His name is Suga-chan and I think he has the best smile in the world!” 

“That’s quite a bold statement from someone like you. Was that it? You only liked him for his smile? Wow, what great friendship you two have,” Hanamaki replied back, rolling his eyes. 

“You guys are just jealous I’m making friends while you three are lazy and trying to hunt this mermaid!” 

The three of them stared at Oikawa, almost like they were threatening him, “Oh really now? Who was the person who wanted to do this in the first place? I wonder who… Maybe it’s one that’s complaining that we’re helping you!” 

“Makki!” 

Ever since that first meeting, they haven’t been lying to each other. Everyday, Suga and Oikawa have been meeting up with each other when the sun’s always setting and every interaction they make the closer they get.

“When are you leaving, Oikawa-san?” 

“Just 2 more days,” Oikawa replied back, frowning. 

“Can’t you stay for a little longer? Do you really have to go?” 

“I’m afraid so… my parents are waiting for me to go back home this was only just a visit.” 

“But I don’t want you to go!” Suga exclaimed back, standing up.

Oikawa sadly smiled back, “Neither do I, I really enjoyed talking to you, Suga-chan.” 

“Call… call me Koushi.”

“Huh?” 

“Call me Koushi…” he repeated again, playing with the bottom of his shirt.

“Then you can call me Tooru.” 

“Tooru…” 

Oikawa nodded his head, “I’ll come back! I promise!” He replied back, putting his pinky out.

Suga was confused at what the gesturing meant, “What does this mean, Oika- I mean Tooru?” 

“You don’t know? It’s a pinky promise! You put your right hand out and stick out your pinky like this.” 

Oikawa showed his pinky to Suga, Suga copied him, “Yup! Then you link them together like this!” 

The brunette made his pinky into a hook shape around Suga’s pinky, Suga followed along.

“This is a pinky promise!” 

“Oh…” 

Suga stared into Oikawa’s eyes, the shade of his brown eyes looked nice in the sunset. His hand unconsciously placed itself on Oikawa’s cheek.

“Koushi? Something wrong?” 

Suga snapped out his thoughts and pulled back his hand, “Ah! I’m sorry! It happened suddenly that’s all!” 

Oikawa took his hand and placed it back where it was, “I didn’t tell you to take it off. It’s nice…” 

“Why is your hand so soft?” Oikawa asked, rubbing his cheek on Suga’s palm.

Suga giggles, “Hey, stop that.” 

“Koushi, can you meet me here tomorrow? I’m leaving the morning after.” 

“Ok! And I’ll even get here before you this time!” 

“You wish, Koushi! I’m going to get my reward!” Oikawa laughed back, wrapping his arms around Suga and squeezing him tightly.

Suga laughed back, hugging him back as they shared their second to last night with each other.

“Iwa-chan! Guess what!” 

Iwaizumi looked up from his book that he was reading and sighed, “What?” 

“Koushi and I are best friends forever! We should visit Karasuno more often!” Oikawa replied back with a big grin.

“Look Trashykawa, as much as I like you bothering someone else than me, you really need to stop visiting them. What happens when they find out that you’re a pirate? Do you know the other effects on a friendship if there’s an obstacle in the way. Especially when we’re pirates and he’s a commoner?” 

“But Koushi would understand if I told him. I know him well and he would understand.” 

Iwaizumi closed his book and put it back in the bookshelf, “That’s not how these things would work, Oikawa. He’s only known you for a week, you don’t know as well as you know.” 

“But-!” 

“Just stop hanging out with him. I know he means a lot to you but would you rather him suffer more?” Iwaizumi asked, standing up from the couch and stared right into Oikawa’s eyes. 

Oikawa didn’t know what to say back, “I… I guess I don’t want him to suffer more…” 

“Then don’t visit him from now on, it’s for your own good too. If you get too attached to him it’ll be harder to say goodbye to him.” 

Iwaizumi patted Oikawa’s shoulder and walked out of the room. Oikawa clenched his hands tightly and gritted his teeth, “I’m sorry… Koushi…” 

Suga ran up the hill the next day when the sun was about to set. He had a bright smile on his face, ready to surprise the brunette as he was going to win this bet this time. He sat at his usual spot, awaiting Oikawa’s arrival. As the sun slowly setted, Suga was still waiting for Oikawa but there was sign of him anywhere. He kept telling himself that Oikawa had promised him to come here so he was willing to wait for him and that it’ll only take a little longer until he’ll be here. The sun was fully set and Suga was feeling the cold breeze going down his spine.

“He… He didn’t come…?” He muttered to himself, his eyes were feeling a little drowsy, not knowing what the time was and how long he was waiting for. 

“So this is where you’ve been coming to every sunset.” 

Suga flinched, that voice wasn’t Oikawa’s rather someone that he knows also too well now. He turned over to find Daichi standing there with a smile on his face.

“Um… yeah.” 

“You know, if you wanted to come here you could’ve told one of us. You didn’t have to keep it a secret,” Daichi replied back, approaching Suga and took a seat beside him.

Suga stared at the grass, “Well I just thought you’d be against it I guess…” 

“At least you came back, I’m surprised you know the way back now. I’m quite impressed for someone who’s only been here a week.” 

“Daichi… What’s this feeling when you really want someone to be in your life forever?” Suga asked out of the blue.

Daichi was surprised by the question but softened his expression, “Hm… Does your heart go really fast when you think or when you’re around them?”

The image of Oikawa appeared in Suga’s head, his brown hair, his chocolate eyes and the charming grin that’s always on his face. Suga smiled at the thought, his heart was thumping like it was going to rip out any moment now, he nodded his head. 

“Then you must be in love.” 

“In love…?”

“That’s the feeling that you’re telling me right now. You’re in love with someone.” 

“In love…” Suga muttered to himself, zoning himself out of their conversation and thought about it. 

It was the morning of Oikawa’s departure, Suga was standing at the wharf, waiting to see if Oikawa was anywhere. The sketchy looking ship was still there but Suga was waiting at another boat for Oikawa. There was no sight of him just like yesterday and Suga was losing faith seeing him for the last time. 

“Oh no, those pirates are there…” People started to move away, making a pathway to their ship.

Suga looked through the pathway to meet eyes with a familiar brunette walking down the wharf. Suga was stunned, no, horrified, seeing the outfit that Oikawa was wearing.

“K-Koushi?” Oikawa stuttered, shocked to see the grey haired male standing there.

“N-no way… T-Tooru… You were a pirate all along…?” Suga muttered back, taking a few steps back.

Oikawa reached his hand out, begging Suga not to run away, “Wait I can explain, Koushi! Please… Let me explain… It wasn’t meant to end like this…” 

“D-Did you want to mess with me? A-all this time?” Suga asked back, taking another step back. 

“No! Please! Hear me out! I’m sorry for never telling you, I’m sorry I didn’t come yesterday, I didn’t want you to go through the fact that I was the captain. I honestly wanted to be friends and I never wanted us to become strangers again,” Oikawa took steps forward. “So please… Stop running away Koushi.” 

Suga stopped his movement right at the edge of the wharf. Oikawa stood one metre away from him, “I’m sorry Koushi, can you forgive me?” 

“Actually… there’s something I haven’t told you either. My own secret,” Suga replied back, grabbed onto Oikawa’s wrist and pulled into the ocean. 

His crew widened their eyes, running towards the edge to see where their captain was. Oikawa slowly opened his eyes underwater and was shocked to see what was right in front of him.

Suga had turned into his merman form as he had a sad smile on his face, “I was the one who you’ve been hunting for the whole time. That’s why… I can’t forgive you but… please, let’s continue as friends?” 

Suga put his forehead against Oikawa’s as they both hugged each other, tightly. 

Pearls ran down Suga’s cheeks, his hands caught the pearls, he gave the pearls to Oikawa, “Keep them. You won’t be able to find me anymore so remember me by this at least. This is our last goodbye, Tooru.” 

Suga flashed one more of his brilliant smiles that Oikawa had always loved to see and swam away before Oikawa could say anything. He went up back onto the water surface where his mates were looking at the merman swimming away.

“The mermaid… That was him all along?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“What should we do?” Matsukawa asked afterwards, looking down at their captain. 

Tears ran down Oikawa’s cheeks as he couldn’t take it, “Don’t follow him… Don’t… follow him…” He commanded, clenching on the pearls in his hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you've made it to the end of Week 3! Hopefully that wasn't too bad, I did make it a bit of an unhappy ending, I feel kind of bad as in really bad because I also absolutely hate unhappy endings, it makes me sad and drown in my bed of sadness. Don't worry Week 4 is being started and is sort of under way but I can assure that this one won't take after a week to finish... I hope. Anyways! Thank you for reading! See you next week or in a few days!


	4. Week 05: Among Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back! But you may notice the week number... Yeah about that... Week 4 was a failure and I did not feel like it was a good work to post so I have said on a different work that I'm working on at the moment that I won't be continuing OiSuga Weekly unless I have an idea on one of the weeks. 
> 
> It so happens that Week 5 has the prompt Among Us. A game that all my friends and my relative has been obsessed with. Now DISCLAIMER: I don't play the game so if I get some things wrong don't blame me please, this was all from my brain which is surviving with 1 brain cell.

“Suga! What are you doing?! Come on we’ve got practice!” 

Suga was super focused on his phone, “I’m busy right now, Daichi! We’re having a conversation on who the imposter is! Hold on!” 

“You’re still playing that game?” Daichi sighed, looking over Suga’s shoulder. 

“Yes I am! Now let me finish!” 

Daichi looked through the chat and couldn’t help but see such intensity in that conversation, “What does sus mean?” 

Suga looked up from his phone for that one second, “Daichi… Are you an old man or something?” And looked back on his phone and voted for someone. 

“And what’s with the names?” 

Suga ignored his questions as the voting time was finished, “YAS IT WAS HIM!!! I WAS RIGHT!!!” 

Daichi facepalmed and grabbed Suga’s wrist, “Alright that’s enough, let’s go!” 

“Wait! There’s two imposters in this game!!!” 

“I don’t care! Let’s go!!” 

Suga was being dragged by Daichi but he was still playing, “He vented! I saw him and you can’t get away! Time to die!” 

“Seriously Suga, turn it off…” 

“No wait let me finish!” Suga was being stubborn and in the end Daichi had to snatch the phone away from Suga and he couldn’t finish the round he was playing. 

Suga isn’t the only one who’s into the game, someone that we all know in Aoba Johsai has been spending his time playing the game. 

“Oikawa… Why do you give your social media to everyone in every round we play?” Hanamaki asked, looking up from his phone and stared at the brunette.

Oikawa grinned, “Because why not?” 

“Maybe next time we shouldn’t join the same server as him…” Matsukawa replied back, getting a nod of agreement from Hanamaki.

Iwaizumi came into the club room, seeing his three friends sitting on chairs away from each other, “Uh… What’s going on here?” 

“We’re playing a game! Do you want to join, Iwaizumi?” Hanamaki asked, showing his phone screen to Iwaizumi who stared at it. 

“Oh, I understand why Trashykawa would play the game, there’s no aliens in the game,” he replied back and walked over to his locker. 

Oikawa pouted his lips, “Iwa-chan! I don’t play just because it’s space themed!” 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki burst out laughing, “Oh right! The Great Oikawa Tooru likes aliens!” 

“Mattsun! Makki!” 

“But seriously though, do you really think you can get a date in that game? Why give out your social media stuff?” Matsukawa asked, pointing to Oikawa who smirked back. 

“It’s for fun and it gives me more followers~!” 

“You really are Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi replied, closing his locker afterwards and grabbing a chair to sit on and join in their server. 

Hinata walked over to Daichi, “Daichi-san… What’s Sugawara-san playing that’s got him so focused on?” Hinata pointed over to Suga who was sitting against the wall, playing his game again.

“I’m not too sure but it’s this new game that he apparently saw on social media and now he’s addicted to the game.” 

“Sugawara-san! What’s the game you’re playing?” Hinata exclaimed over to Suga who looked up from his screen. 

“It’s called Among Us! You should play it with me Hinata!” 

“That game sounds familiar…” Hinata mumbled, trying to remember where he’s heard of that game. 

_“Shouyou, it’s a good game. You should play it with me, Kuroo sucks at playing the game though. He’s so open when he kills someone when he’s an imposter.”_

“Right! Kenma actually told me to play the game!” 

Tanaka overhears and joins into the conversation, “What’s going on? Did I hear a game?” 

“Yes, it’s called Among Us, Sugawara-san been playing that game a lot,” Hinata replied back. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya, who overheard the conversation, widened their eyes and both scream out, “AMONG US?! SUGA-SAN!!” 

The two second years rushed over to Suga who was confused about what was happening and saw Tanaka and Nishinoya running towards him like bulls. 

“What the heck is happening?!” Suga exclaimed, leaning back against the wall out of fear. 

The two of them sat down beside him, creating a small circle, “Let us play with you,” Nishinoya replied back in a well-mannered voice.

“Ah… Let me finish this round and then we can…” Suga nervously answered back and slowly carried on the game. 

Suga stared at the chat when they were voting and saw a bunch of spams from one of the players in the game.

_GreatKing: Follow me at @Oikawa_Tooru~!_

_Great King: Follow me at @Oikawa_Tooru~!_

_Great King: Follow me at @Oikawa_Tooru~!_

_HanaMakki: Stop spamming the chat!_

_Iwajime: Voting him out_

**Iwajime has voted. 6 remaining.**

**HanaMakki has voted. 5 remaining.**

**MattsuKawa has voted. 4 remaining.**

_Great King: Hey! You guys are so mean!_

Suga blinked, noticing the familiar usernames, “Guys… I think I’m in a game with Aoba Johsai…” 

Everyone in the gym all stared at Suga and all crowded around them, “What?! Great King is playing that game?!” Hinata exclaimed, looking through the chat. 

“Wow, even someone like him would play that game in his spare time,” Tanaka replied back, making his scrunched up look on his face. 

_Great King: Sugarrr! Help me out!_

“Hey Suga-san, I think he’s talking to you now,” Nishinoya commented as Suga stared back at his phone. 

“Oh right, he is.” 

“What are you going to do?” Daichi asked, raising a brow while Suga grinned. 

“This is payback for beating us in prelims. I've got to do what I’ve got to do.” 

_Sugarrr: Sorry cyan but I thought you were the imposter in the first place._

_Sugarrr: You were following me before and you vented_

**Sugarrr has voted. 3 remaining.**

**IDK has voted. 2 remaining.**

**Byeee has voted. 1 remaining.**

**Great King was Not the Imposter. 1 Imposter remaining.**

“I never did that?!! What the heck?!” Oikawa screams as he is out of the game now. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa burst out laughing, “Wow! Sugarrr I’ll forever love you, whoever you are!” Hanamaki was rolling on the floor. 

“This game is rigged!” Oikawa exclaims about slamming his phone against the locker but stopped when the other second and first years came. 

Yahaba stared at the whole scene that was happening with the four third years, “Uh… What’s going in here?” 

“Don’t worry, we were just playing a game,” Iwaizumi replied back with a normal expression.

As for the other three, they were having their own moments and that sort of creeped out the other members in their team. They all walked into the room and were getting ready for practice. 

“This game is rigged…” Oikawa sulked in the corner.

Kindaichi approached Iwaizumi, “What’s with Oikawa-san?” 

“Oh, he was voted out in a game that we were just playing. He’s overreacting,” he explained and puts his phone away in his bag. 

Suga yawns after a long day of training and slowly walks back home in the dark. He stretched his arms and stopped at a traffic light. 

“Mr. Refreshing?” 

Suga tensed up hearing a familiar voice beside him, he jumped, “O… Oikawa-san…?” 

“I had no idea you took this way! Long time no see!” Oikawa grinned back, waving at the grey haired male who gulped. 

“I only take this way when I’m buying groceries…” he replied, slowly taking a few steps away from Oikawa to get some space. 

The brunette raised a brow, “Groceries?” 

“Uh yeah… My parents are barely home so I usually have to cook for myself…” Suga mentally yelled at himself wondering why he had to tell that part to Oikawa. 

“Oh? I’ll go with you then~! I’ve got nothing better else to do!” 

“Maybe go home…?” Suga replied back to that question in his head. 

The traffic light turned red as the both of them crossed the empty road and walked towards the grocery store together. 

Suga was looking at the meat area, wondering what he could do with meat. Oikawa appeared out of nowhere, scaring the sheez out of Suga, “Mr. Refreshing! Could you buy this for me?” 

“Uh… milkbread? Is that really what you eat for dinner or something?” Suga asked, raising a brow while Oikawa shook his head and pouted.

“Why are you sounding like a mum, Mr. Refreshing?” 

“Sorry for being concerned, geez and who said I was going to pay for you?” 

Oikawa grinned back and placed it in the basket anyways and Suga just stared at him, “Come on! I’ll pay you back later~!” 

“Right…” Suga replied back, turning back around and grabbed the cheapest meat to eat for dinner. 

They checkout after Suga paid for everything and they walked out with Oikawa happy with his milkbread and Suga had his bag of groceries. 

“Thank Mr. Refreshing! This milk bread is great!” Oikawa took a bite of his milkbread.

“No problem...” Suga replied back, staring at Oikawa munching down on that milkbread. He remembered that Tanaka and him were reading a magazine on Oikawa. One of the things it said was that his favourite food (*ahem* obsession) is milkbread.

The both of them walk in silence as Suga was still wondering why Oikawa was still following him, “Um… Where do you live, Oikawa-san?” 

“Huh? Do you already want to stalk me, Mr. Refreshing~?” Oikawa asked back with a smirk on his face. 

“No. I was only wondering why you’re still following me, I don’t think you would live here…” 

Oikawa took the last bite of his milkbread and swallowed it, “No I don’t but after you told me that you live by yourself I just thought to walk with you.” 

Suga paused, was this guy crazy or what, “You really don’t need to. I’m fine walking by myself. Your parents must be worried that you’re not back home yet.” 

“Mr. Refreshing, stop acting like a mum! Besides, call this my thank you for buying me milkbread.” 

For some reason Suga didn’t like this ‘thank you’ from Oikawa, “Don’t complain to me if you get told off and never play volleyball again.” 

“Are you threatening to hurt me Mr. Refreshing?! I’m offended!” Oikawa gasped. 

“By the way, why do you call me ‘Mr. Refreshing’?” 

“Well **Mr. Refreshing** , I don’t know everyone’s name so I had to come up with your nickname~!” Oikawa replied, emphasising the Mr Refreshing. 

Oikawa had a good point, Suga and him never actually had a full on conversation or even a small talk with each other, “Sugawara, Sugawara Koushi.” 

“Nice to meet you, Kou-chan~!” 

Suga’s face slightly turned red from the nickname he gave him, “Does it have to be my first name?” 

“I think Kou-chan sounds better than Suga-chan,” Oikawa replied back with a big grin. 

They walked back to Suga’s house, “Thank you for… Taking me home?” Suga wasn’t sure what to say as Oikawa just smiled back. 

“No problem! It was fun to talk to my favourite setter!” 

“Huh? Favourite setter?” Suga questioned, tilting his head slightly and Oikawa nodded his head. 

“Well between Tobio-chan and you, I’ll have to go for Kou-chan!” 

Suga laughed and smiled brightly making Oikawa’s heart skip a beat, “I think you’ll regret saying that.” 

“Hm? Why?” 

“I was the one who told a lie and made everyone vote for you when we were playing Among Us.” 

Oikawa stopped, “Wait when?” 

“I was the person named Sugarrr,” Suga replied, pointing to himself.

That was when Oikawa realised what he was talking about and gasped, “Betrayal, Kou-chan! You were so mean that I nearly broke my phone when you did that!” 

Suga giggled at Oikawa’s reaction, “That’s what you get for spamming your social media in the chat. We should play sometime again, it was fun even though that happened.” 

“Koushi? Who’s the person you’re talking to? It’s cold outside!” His mum appeared at the door, making both Suga and Oikawa jump. 

“M-mum?! What are you doing home at this time?! I thought you would’ve been later!” Suga exclaimed, widening his eyes as his mother grinned. 

“You’ve got explaining to do with the mysterious boy you have there.”

She was looking at Oikawa as Suga frowned, “Mum, he’s just an acquaintance.” 

“Kou-chan that’s a little harsh!” Oikawa exclaimed, offended that he called him just an acquaintance. 

“Bring him in for dinner. It’s too dark to go outside and walk back home! I’m so sorry that Koushi made you come all the way here. Please, stay here for the night,” his mother offered with a smile on her face. 

“Wait I didn’t drag him here-!” 

“Koushi, what did I say about yelling. He’s quite a good looking friend so bring him in!” His mum replied back, pushing Oikawa inside the house, Suga was just stunned. 

An acquaintance that he just met and got to know a little just came inside his house. Suga honestly wanted to bury himself inside a hole and never want to be a part of the world again. 

After the embarrassing dinner, Suga was on his phone again playing Among Us. Oikawa was borrowing the shower at the moment and Suga was in the living room. His parents had to leave the house because of work they needed to sort out again, who knows what it is.

“Come on, it’s easy that red is sus. We all see through your disguise,” Suga mutters to himself, typing in the chat and voting for red. 

Red was one of the imposters as Suga grinned in victory, “Instincts.” 

“Oh~? Is that how you play, Kou-chan? No wonder you’re so mean when you did that to me.” 

Suga jumped, falling down on the ground and groaned in pain, “Oikawa-san… Don’t sneak up on me like that…” 

“Haha, sorry Kou-chan! I should’ve recorded that!” Oikawa laughed at Suga who got up from the floor and sighed, he left the round, it was getting boring anyways. 

Suga stared at Oikawa, he’s never seen his hair drenched in water so this was a first. Oikawa smirked, noticing what he was doing and went closer to Suga’s face, “Checking me out, Kou-chan~?” 

“N-no, why would you think that? You’re just spreading your ego, Oikawa-san,” he replied back, grabbing his towel off the ground. 

“Do you want to play a round?” Oikawa asked, showing his phone to Suga. 

“Are you going to spam the chat with your social media accounts?” 

“No promises.” 

Suga stared at him, like he was giving the aura that he was saying ‘no’. Oikawa pouted and sat down on the couch beside Suga. 

“Come on! It’ll be fun!” 

“Hm… Fine. But if I see you spam in every round we play in I won’t play with you,” Suga replied back, putting his head on Oikawa’s lap as a pillow and laying down on the couch. 

Oikawa was surprised by Suga’s actions and didn’t say anything but realised that Suga’s hairs were dampening his shorts that he was borrowing from Suga, “Kou-chan your hair is still wet!” 

“Haha… You deserve it,” he replied back with a grin on his face. 

“Kou-chan… Where’s the blow dryer? You’re going to make me get a cold afterwards…” Oikawa asked, putting his phone beside him as he couldn’t take it after playing the first round.

Suga laughed, getting up from his spot, “Sorry Oikawa-san, I’ll stop laying down on you. You are a comfortable pillow I’ve got to say.” 

Pink dusted on Oikawa’s cheeks as he frowned, “You can lay on my lap, just not when your hair is wet…” 

Suga widened his eyes and turned around, “I’ll… go get the blow dryer…” He got up from his spot and walked off into the bathroom to get it as he was burning red. 

To think this could’ve started because they played Among Us together and they so happened to bump to each other at the traffic lights… The world is a small place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not completely forgot about the series but I won't be updating every week but I will probably be updating when it's Halloween if there's some kind of 'special' prompt to write about or if other weeks have prompts that I can turn into oneshots. 
> 
> See you guys in another week or perhaps next week! Thanks for all the support!


	5. Week 08: Halloween Theme

“Did anyone bring the marshmallows?” 

“Uh…” Everyone else in the group all went silent, glancing at everyone at some point. 

“Seriously? We didn’t bring any marshmallows?” 

“Well! I thought that Boke was going to bring them!” Kageyama exclaimed back, pointing to the orange tangerine. 

Hinata jumped up from the log and shot a glare, “I never said I was going to bring the marshmallows! Tsukishima said that it was in the van!” 

“Huh? When did I ever say that?” Tsukishima asked, pushing his glasses back. 

“Now, now, it’s just some marshmallows. It doesn’t matter if we don’t eat any s’mores for tonight! Besides! It’s just a one time thing!” Suga replied back, trying to defuse the arguing between the first years. 

Nishinoya was not ready to say no to eating s’mores for tonight out all day when they’re outside camping in the wilderness, “I’m not leaving chocolate and graham crackers by themselves!” 

“Calm down guys, I remember bringing them. They should be in the van though…” Asahi replied back.

“What!? In the van!? That’s ages away and the sun is completely down!” Tanaka exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. 

“We’re not desperate for s’mores, let’s just let it go, ok? Besides, if we decide to go back you never know what kind of bad things are down those woods,” Suga replied back, crossing his arms and frowned. 

After that sentence, the wind picked up and shivers went down Nishinoya, Tanaka and Hinata’s back. They all screamed and made some birds fly off the branches from trees. 

“Suga, you didn't have to scare them like that,” Daichi sighed, getting up from the log that they’ve been sitting on. 

“Should we call it shut eye?” Kageyama asked.

“Yeah, it’s getting pretty late,” Suga replied, getting up from his seat and heading towards his tent. 

“Wait! What about the horror stories?!” 

“We’re all tired, unless you the rest of you guys want to do it. I’m going to get some sleep,” Daichi yawned, entering his tent and zipped it close as everyone else got up from their seats. 

“Come on guys! Let's do some horror stories!” Nishinoya exclaimed as Tanaka was in and Hinata nodded his head. 

Suga sighed and relaxed his shoulders, “I’ll hear some and then I’ll go to sleep.” 

“Thank you Suga-san!” 

“What about you two?” Suga asked, glancing over to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. 

“We’re going to sleep,” Yamaguchi replied back, bowing his head down and went to their own tents. 

“Chikara! Kinoshita! Narita! Join us!” Nishinoya exclaimed, gesturing the other second years to sit with them but they already left to their tents. “Well, I guess it’s just four then!” 

Hinata was super excited and Suga felt completely exhausted but he wanted to make the others have some fun, “So, who wants to go first?” 

“I’ll go!” Tanaka exclaimed with a big grin on his face, “This the story about a vampire kingdom named, Aoba Johsai…”

“Doesn’t sound scary,” the other three replied back at the same time. 

“Hey! It hasn’t even started yet!” Tanaka coughed, “As I was saying, this is the story about the vampire kingdom, Aoba Johsai… They were notorious with their plans of kidnapping humans and taking them as their blood packs. There is this one story about the missing girl...” 

_ “MUM!! MUM!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!”  _

_ “Yachi! I’m right here!” Her mother screamed back, “Listen to my voice!”  _

_ “MUM!!” She screams, running through the woods, the calling of her mother’s voice seemed to be getting louder and louder but the trees were continuously towering over her.  _

“She continues to call for her mother as her mother does the same. That was when…” 

_ “You would make a delicious blood pack…” A voice crept up behind the girl, grabbing her two arms as she widened her eyes.  _

_ “AHHHHH! LET ME GO!!”  _

_ “YACHI!” Her mother yelled out of fear, hearing the scream erupting from her daughter’s lungs. “Where are you?! Please! Respond to me!”  _

“She hasn't been found ever since… People say that she had died from falling down a cliff but the true story is that a vampire from Aoba Johsai took her as a blood pack…” Tanaka shined the flashlight over his face to make it more scary. 

“And then what happens next?” Suga asked, raising a brow, “Does she die from being a blood pack or something?” 

“No, it’s unknown how she died but… one thing’s true… the vampire that took her, is still here…” 

Hinata shivered in fear, hugging Suga’s shoulder, Tanaka moved the flashlight away from his face and laughed, “That’s what the story says at least. Haha, they’re not real, Hinata, it’s ok.” 

“AH!” A high pitched scream came out from nowhere. 

Hinata jumps out of his seat and hides behind Tanaka, “AHH!! What was that?!” 

“Calm down Shouyou, you’re just hearing things,” Nishinoya replied back, trying to not be scared and was shivering after the scream. 

“Y-yeah…” Tanaka shakily agreed.

“How about we get some shut eyes? We must be hearing things,” Suga suggested, slightly afraid as well. 

They all went into their own tents and went to sleep, the wind was making a bunch of noises that made Suga unable to sleep. He tossed and turned a few times, realising that he couldn’t sleep at all. His eyes were wide open and his mind was still thinking about that story. 

“Vampires…” 

Suga sighs, unzipping his tent and getting out of his tent. The moon was brightly shining above him as he zipped it back up and decided to take some fresh air before going back inside. 

There was rustling in the bushes, “W-Who’s there?” He stuttered, jumping from the noise and took some steps back. 

The rustling stopped as Suga gulped and his lips quivered in fear, “M-must’ve been the wind…” 

“H-H… E… L… P… M… E…” A faint voice muttered under the breeze as that definitely sent shivers down Suga’s spine. He didn’t know where the voice was coming from, “H-H… E… L… P… M… E…” 

“W-where are you…? H-how can I help you?” Suga looked around, not seeing any sign of anyone around the area they have been camping in. 

There was more rustling from the bushes in front of where Suga was standing. He slowly took steps towards the bushes and walked into the forest. 

“H-H… E… L… P… M… E…” 

The same line was said again as it was getting louder and louder, Suga stepped onto some sticks which scared the heck out of him, “Careful Koushi… It must be close…” 

He pushes some branches away, showing a lake that he didn’t see before. The water was reflecting the bright moon shining upon him as he walked through the bushes and stood in front of the lake. 

“Where are you?” Suga asked, raising his voice a little louder. 

There was no response, the wind had stopped and it was a gentle one instead. Suga bit down his bottom lip and walked around the lake to see if there was anyone around. That was when suddenly a breath of someone was against Suga’s neck. He immediately turned to stare right into crimson red eyes, “AHH!!” 

A hand covered his mouth as they put a finger on his lips to make Suga calm down. They eventually moved their hand away from his mouth until he was quiet. 

Suga stared up and down, the person had brown hair with a pair of red eyes, seeing the familiar clothing and features that he’s seen in many movies such as these, “Vampire…” 

“Oh? So you know what I am? Well this makes life much easier for me!” 

“I-Isn’t it a little sketchy that you’re wearing a halloween costume?” 

“Huh…?” 

Suga touched his cape which he was sensitive about and flung it out of his reach, “Costume!? Like hell this is a costume! It’s my normal attire!” 

“It’s obviously fake.” 

“What do you mean!? This is made from fresh fabric made from the bats!” 

“Don’t you think you’re a little too old to be trick or treating and especially in a place like this…” Suga asked back l, tilting his head. 

“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not fake!” 

The stranger suddenly transformed right in front of his hazel eyes. Suga backed away a little, a bat right up to his face and the wind started to pick up in speed. Suga got shivers sent down his spine once again, it felt too familiar to him.

“W-was it you who called me?” 

The now confirmed vampire turned back, “Hm? Oh yeah, I was getting really thirsty!” 

Suga noticed a big gush of blood on the side of the vampire’s right shoulder, “What happened…?” 

“Exactly why I called you idiot. Give me your blood.” 

“H-huh? What makes you think I’ll give you my blood?” Suga steadily shuffled back with fear written all over his face. 

He immediately began to follow Suga, walking forward, “There’s no point in running away, once someone is set on my eyes, they can never escape.” 

Suga whipped his head towards the brunette, he knew his plan? “C-Could you be the one in the story…? Where the girl had disappeared in the forest because…” he gulped, “b-because of a vampire from A-Aoba Johsai?” 

The vampire paused, blinking a few times, “Wow, am I really that popular to you humans? I should really think about making money out of this…” 

Suga was confused and wondered if this was a good time to run away since the vampire seemed to be distracted from his own popularity. 

“Say, you know what human, I won’t suck your blood. I’m interested in what stories they tell about me~.” 

“That’s the only one I’ve heard…” 

“Really? There must be more at least!” 

“What are you going to do about your wound then…?” 

“Do you want me to suck your blood or something? It’s like you’re asking for it,” he replied back, raising his brow while Suga shook his head immediately after. 

“No! You’re just not the type of vampire I expected…” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?! That’s awfully rude of you, Kou-chan!” 

Suga blinked a few times, hearing a familiar nickname but couldn’t remember where he had heard it from, “How… How do you know my name?” 

“I’m a vampire, of course I would know your name,” he replied back with a grin on his face. 

“I don’t think that’s one of the classification but ok…Then what’s your name…?”

“Why are you so afraid of knowing my name?! I won’t tell you anyways, you can just call me ‘The Ruler of Aoba Johsai of the Vampire Kingdom’.” 

“That’s too long to remember.” 

The brunette pouted and crossed his arms, “Wow, rude Kou-chan.” 

“Can you please not call me that?” 

“Why not?” He whined and grabbed onto Suga’s shoulders, “We’re friends aren’t we!?” 

It startled him a little by his hands grabbing onto him, “Uh… Have we met before…?” 

“Nope! This is the first time we're meeting each other!” 

This confused Suga even more but rather than overthinking it, he just sighed, “Are you sure you don’t want to heal your wound or anything. It could get infected from whatever you did to it.” 

“Oh right! I was being attacked from Iwa-chan so I called you!” 

“... Iwa-chan…?” This was more strange, this is too familiar to Suga now, who was this guy. 

“Yeah! He’s a werewolf hybrid, he gets angry at me for no reason! That’s cruel isn’t it, Kou-chan!?” 

The moon continued to shine upon them, there was a silence between them as the vampire was just staring at Suga. He was nervous, what the heck was he thinking right now? It doesn’t help that his crimson eyes are so mesmerising to look at right now. A blush appeared on Suga’s face, ‘M-mesmerising?!’ He quickly pushed the brunette away and nervously coughed. 

“What was that for, Kou-chan!? That hurts!” The vampire exclaimed, on the ground and frowned. 

Suga reached his hand out for him and grins, “Sorry, it happens.” 

The brunette grabbed his hand but instead of getting up, he pulled Suga towards him. Suga was startled as he dropped onto the vampire’s chest. 

“Haha! You fell for it!” 

Suga glared at him and got up from the ground and rolled his eyes, “Haha, very funny.” 

“I’ve got an idea! Take my hand, I’ll take you somewhere amazing!” He got up from his spot and put his hand out for Suga to grab onto. 

“Can I trust you…?” 

“I’m not going to do it again, Kou-chan! I’m serious! I’ll take you somewhere!” 

Suga eyed him closely but grabbed onto his hand anyways, the vampire lifted him off the ground, “W-What are you doing?!” 

“What does it look like? I’m carrying you! We’re not going to walk there!” He replied back, jumping into the night sky.

“Has anyone called you cruel?” 

“No, Iwa-chan is the cruel one.” 

“What about your arm?” 

“Don’t worry! I can heal it with my magic no problem!” 

“Then what was the point in calling me?” 

“I just wanted some company, someone to talk to.” 

Suga was surprised, looking at the vampire but he was focused on where they were going instead. Suga looked at the view below them, “Wow… It’s so cool…” 

“It’s just trees, Kou-chan?” 

“Well I’ve haven’t seen this view before! Don’t ruin it for me!” 

He let out a laugh, “Wait until you see what I’ve got in store for you!”

“Oh yeah… What about my friends?” 

“Don’t worry about that! Enjoy our time together!” 

They landed soon enough on the ground and Suga looked around to see that there were tombstones everywhere, “You… You took me to a cemetery?” 

“Don’t say it like you’re not happy that I took you here!” 

“What am I supposed to do here?” Suga raised a brow, confused as the brunette smiled back. 

“Follow me.” 

Suga listened and followed behind the vampire who seemed to be quieter than usual, “Hey… Are you ok?” 

“Hm? Yeah, of course I am!” 

They stood at a certain tombstone that Suga could recognise immediately, “W-What the?” he staggered back a little, “It’s me…?” 

“Yup. I visit here everyday at night.” 

“B-But how am I…?” Suga touched his face as it went through his skin, “Wait what?” 

He looked down to his body as it was like it was misty instead of a body, “You’ve been dead for a while now,” the vampire replied back. 

“I have…? I-I had no idea… W-What do I do…?” 

“Calm down, Kou-chan. You’re ok,” the brunette replied back, placing a hand on his cheek… or tried to. 

“W-Who are you, really?” 

“It doesn’t matter, Koushi. As long as I can see you, I’m satisfied enough.” Tears appeared in his crimson eyes as he wrapped his arms around Suga. “Thank you… Koushi.”

Suga gasped, his eyes flying open as he found himself on the couch in the living room, “What… What was that…?” 

A familiar brunette was sitting at another couch, watching the tv and heard Suga waking up, “Kou-chan! You’re awake!” 

Suga looked over, “Huh…? Tooru… How did I end up here…?” 

“Do you not remember? You said you were tired and wanted some sleep before we went out for trick or treating.” 

“Oh…” 

“Do you want to see the vampire outfit I got?! I also got red contacts for it too!” 

“Don’t you think you’re going a little overboard there, Tooru?” 

Oikawa pouted and shook his head, “No! Plus! It goes well with your priest outfit! We’ll be opposites!” 

That was when Suga knew where he'd seen that vampire before, he had resembled Oikawa way too much. The hair, the costume that he got and the contacts he bought, everything fit the description, the nicknames too. 

“Tooru. You want to play Among Us a little more?” 

The brunette looked over, confused, “Huh? Why?” 

“I just feel like it,” Suga replied back, sitting on the couch rather than laying on it.

“Oh? Because you want to kill me if you're an imposter! Is that it?” 

“We can try to be imposters together if you want but who knows how long that would take.” 

Oikawa leaped onto Suga and wrapped his arm around him, “No! We’re not playing! I want cuddles!” 

“Tooru! You’re being like a kid right now!” 

“No I’m not! Let me hug youuu!!” 

He started to peck Suga’s cheek as he laughed back, finding it ticklish. The doorbell rang as the two of them stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. They both got up from the couch and walked towards the door.

“Trick or treat!” 

There were little kids at the door as the couple smiled, “Tooru, why don’t you get the candy?” 

“Ok!” Oikawa saluted to Suga as he walked to the kitchen to get the bowl of candy. “Here you go kiddos! One handful each!” 

As they took the candy, they thanked them and walked off to the next house. Suga closed the door and laughed, seeing the look on his boyfriend’s face. 

“Tooru, you don’t need to be upset. Do you want to start going now?” 

It was like Oikawa was a dog as his tail was going back and forth and his head nodding eagerly, “Yes!” 

“Ok, ok, let’s get dressed up,” Suga giggled, hitting the back of Oikawa’s head and walked ahead of him. 

“Ow! Kou-chan that hurt!” He tailed behind with a pout on his face and hand on the place where Suga had hit him. 

A small smile appeared onto Suga’s lips, _ “No, thank you, Tooru, for making me happy.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOO! 👻
> 
> I totally scared you. 
> 
> 🎃Happy Halloween! 🎃
> 
> I have not updated in around 3 week for this work... but the fic is still alive, barely! In this chapter I've put some of the prompts in previous weeks prompts that I've missed or I've already done that were during October. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and thanks for everyone's support! See in the next chapter if it ever comes...


	6. Week 11: Flowers/Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Yes, I've updated. What a surprise!
> 
> Before you continue to skip past this, this is geek side of me was too eager to post this chapter and ditched editing for a few days so it doesn't sound rushed and bad. As you can see, I did not follow I what said and wanted to post this straight away! So, enjoy~!

“Sugawara… Sugawara…” 

**_“Mr Refreshing... Mr Refreshing...”_ **

“Mhm… 5 more minutes…” 

“Sugawara!” 

The ash-blonde man perked his head and the sunlight shone over his eyes. He groans, hating to be woken up when he wanted to go to sleep.

“Finally! You’re awake!” 

It was one of the other teachers that was trying to wake him up, “Sorry, is there something wrong?” 

“You were muttering something in your sleep. I thought you were having a nightmare.” 

Suga blinked a few times and nervously laughed, “Sorry I caused that trouble…” 

“It’s no problem at all. Classes are about to start, you should be heading out now,” they replied with a smile on their face. 

Suga widened his eyes, staring at the clock, he fumbled to grab all his stuff and rushed to the door, “I’m going to be late for my class!” 

“Be careful out there, Sugawara!” 

“I will! Thank you!” 

He ran out of the faculty, well, more like speed-walked out. He placed his hand on his forehead, wondering what that weird dream was. Who in the world called him, ‘Mr Refreshing’? None of his friends had ever called him by that or anything. 

Suga just brushed it off for now and slid the door open, “Sorry I’m late! Did I leave you all waiting?” 

“Suga-sensei!” All his students exclaimed at the same time. 

They were playing around with each other before from what Suga had guessed before he came into the classroom.

After the end of the hour, all the kids all bid farewell to their teacher and walked out of the classroom in a line. Suga takes a deep breath, the long day is finally over. He grabbed his belongings and headed back to the faculty room. 

He slid the door open seeing that all the staff members were crowding around his desk. Suga raised a brow and approached the teachers, “Is there something wrong with my desk?” 

“Suga-san! There’s a letter on your table and a bouquet.” 

He managed to get to his desk and was surprised and confused, “Who could it be from?” 

“There was no one in this room when it was just Sugawara and me. Who was the first one here?” The teacher from before asked, scanning around the room for a raised arm.

One of the female art teachers raised her hand, “I was but it was just sitting here when I arrived.” 

“Why don’t you read it, Sugawara? Maybe it’ll give us a clue.” 

He was hesitant, with all these people here? Couldn’t he get some kind of privacy at all? 

“Um… Maybe when I get back home… I’m not sure to read it here out of places.” 

“Sugawara’s got a valid point. We shouldn’t be pressuring him to read it out to us. We should just carry on with our thing.” 

They all agreed and split off to their respective desks. He didn’t have to go through the whole process of reading, “Thank you, Suzuki-san. I appreciate it.” 

He returns his smile, “No problem, that’s what workers do for each other.” 

“I’ve got to mark all these tests before I can leave… I’m so tired…” Suga groaned, placing down the pile of papers from various classes. 

“Now, now, you’ve got an answer sheet, you just need to tick and correct them.” 

Suga looked over to him with a frown, “You’re making it sound much easier than it’s supposed to be. I’ve got to also comment and give them their final grade.” 

His eyes trail to the bouquet and the letter with a nicely printed, ‘Mr Refreshing’ on it. That was when he realised something until now… 

“Mr Refreshing…?” He muttered quietly to himself and remembered hearing the same thing in his dream. Who seriously called him that? Why can’t he remember?

Suzuki looked over to the ash blonde teacher, “Something wrong, Sugawara?”

Suga jolted up and straightened his posture, “N-Nothing! Nothing at all!” 

“If you say so…” 

Finally making it at home in one piece. Suga immediately grabbed the letter and opened the envelope, very slowly and cautiously. There was a thick teal coloured paper inside and in bold, gold letters were the words:  **_Long time no see, Mr Refreshing~_ ** . 

He flipped over the card to see if there was anything else but nothing. It was so vague, how was he supposed to know who this is from? 

“Who are you…?” He asked, looking at the bouquet.

Suga sat at the couch for a while and texted a close friend of his to see if he knew anything about it. There was a reply back soon after he messaged him. 

_ Daichi: Wait…  _

_ Daichi: So you’re telling me that someone that you don’t know  _

_ Daichi: Gave you a letter and a bouquet? _

_ Koushi: Yes! What do I do?! _

_ Koushi: Do you know anyone who used to call me Mr Refreshing? _

_ Daichi: Mr Refreshing? No _

Suga relaxed his shoulders and stared at the intact bouquet on his coffee table. If Daichi didn't know, who else would? 

_ Koushi: It’s kind of creeping me out, Daichi…  _

_ Daichi: They obviously would know you, right? So, maybe someone that we’ve met or you’ve met? _

_ Koushi: I know for sure it’s none of the teachers _

_ Koushi: They’re just co-workers and I don’t think any of them are particularly having feelings for me _

_ Daichi: You don’t know that Suga…  _

_ Koushi: And how does this person know where I work!? _

_ Daichi: Calm down Suga _

_ Daichi: It might just be a one-time thing. If anything else weird happens, let me know. _

_ Koushi: Ok fine… _

Suga furrowed his brows as Daichi was no help. He was still close to Tanaka and Shimizu so maybe they could help him…? 

_ Koushi: Tanaka _

_ Koushi: I need to tell you something important. Message me back when you’re free  _

“Maybe, I’m just thinking a little hard about this… I should take a shower to clear my thoughts,” he suggested, getting up from the couch and walking towards his bedroom. 

Soon as he left the living room, his phone lit up with a new message. 

_ Unknown: Did you receive the flowers? _

_ Unknown: Mr Refreshing? ;) _

“Tanaka, I think I’m being stalked for no reason!” Suga exclaimed, panicking as he was in the least bit tired right now. 

He saw the messages from the unknown number after his shower and immediately called Tanaka straight after. 

“Ok, ok, hold on. So you’re telling me that someone, that you don’t know, has given you flowers and a random letter with a weird nickname?” 

“Yes! And it looks like they know my number!” He threw his left hand in the air, “what do I do, Tanaka?!” 

“Calm down! At least send me a picture of the flowers!” 

Suga stopped thinking about the situation, “Huh… why?” 

“J-Just do it ok!?” 

He did what he was told but was still very confused as to why. Tanaka soon received it and gasped, making it a way bigger scene than what Suga had thought. 

“Was the gasp necessary?” 

Tanaka coughed, “Of course it was AND I can conclude from my research that those flowers are gardenias.” 

“Ok… and what does that have to do with it? It’s just a preference right?”

Suga heard a sigh on the other line, “Suga-san… I knew you were too innocent for these things.” 

“What… what do you mean?” 

“It’s the language in the flowers! Have you never heard of flower language at all?” 

“No…” 

“Alright fine. What I’m trying to say is that the choice of flower is to express the other’s feelings or something I guess… The gardenias when being given to someone is the message of  _ a secret love _ .” 

“They… like me?” 

“Yeah.” 

He looked down at the letter and frowned, “Tanaka… Do you remember anyone who called me, Mr Refreshing at school or anything?” 

“Hm… No, I don’t. Sounds like a stupid nickname as well.” 

Suga let out a laugh, “Alright, I’ll deal with this in the morning. I’m going to try to get some shut-eye.” 

“Ok, see you later, Suga-san!” 

“Actually… Before you go. I need to ask you why you know this?” 

There was a small silence from Tanaka and Suga knew something was up, “Don’t tell me you researched this prior when you were doing something for Shimizu…” 

“N-N-No! O-Of course! W-Why would I?! HAHAHA! So funny Suga-san! BYE!” 

“Tanaka-!” 

The call had ended as Suga stared at the screen, “That sneaky little…” 

He had thought after this, it would’ve been over, right? Wrong. The next following days had crept him out even more than he needed it to be. 

Day 2, after school the next day, Suga comes back home finding a bouquet and another letter at the **_front of his doorstep_ ** . This time there were different flowers and a different coloured letter. Tanaka helped him out to figure out what the flower language was.

“They’re ranunculuses and the message is…  _ You are radiant with charm or you are attractive _ …” 

“Tanaka… How did he find where I’m living?” Suga curled into a ball and bit his bottom lip. 

“Are you going to tell Daichi?” 

“I’ve already told him but I don’t think an investigation is needed unless… the person starts to do something even creepier…” 

“I think messaging you, finding where you work and where you live is pretty creepy if you ask me. Do you want to stay at Kiyoko and I’s house?” 

“No. I’ll be fine…” That was a lie, he wasn’t fine, he wanted to get out of this nightmare. 

Day 3, waking up to the horrific dream that Suga had. The day was alright at school but another bouquet was found at his desk once again. This time, Suga was seriously concerned and none of the staff knew about it, it was too bad that the school didn’t install any security cameras either yet. 

“Wow, those flowers are pretty! Is this the second time it’s happened now?” Suzuki exclaimed, surprised to see another bouquet on the table.

“Third one…” 

“Whoa, seriously? Whoever this person is, they do admire you.” 

Suga rolled his eyes, “I think it’s more than just, ‘admire’...” 

More teachers entered the room, “Again, Suga-san? They’re pink camellias! They’re very cute!” One of the teachers exclaimed with a smile. 

“You know the flower?” 

“Mhm!” 

Suga got out his phone and did a quick search on the internet about pink camellias. He entered what he typed in and read through the meaning. _ Longing for someone.  _

Day 4, another bouquet on the front of Suga’s door once again. He walked inside his house, locking the door and double-checking and placed the bouquet on the coffee table. He had tried to connect all the letters as well.

“Long time no see Mr Refreshing. You are the meaning of beauty in my eyes. You are always on my mind,” Suga read the letters in order from what he received first to last, “what the heck are these blue flowers anyways!?” 

Later in the evening, he found out that the flowers given were blue salvias. Daichi had a day off today and decided to visit Suga’s house for further investigation. He explained what was going on and the most recent bouquet he’s received.

Daichi raised a brow, “Blue salivas?” 

“NO! Salvias!” 

“Ohh, haha, sorry.” 

“So… What do I do?” 

“Don’t worry too much about it. I’ve asked close friends about it too, the nickname thing. That might be the easiest to find out since we’ve all gotten to known other people and teams.” 

“Right…” 

“Don’t worry Suga. I’m a part of the police department, we know how things work.” 

Suga grinned, “We, as in them, not you, right?” 

Daichi frowned and crossed his arms, “Not true.” 

“It’s also weird… I keep getting dreams about, I think, the person.” 

“Really? Are you sure you’re ok, Suga?” 

“Yup! At least I’m in good hands right?” 

Suga looked over to the blue salvias and tightly curled his fingers.  _ I think of you _ .

Day 5, Suga keeps getting random messages from the same unknown number. He leaves him one seen and never replies to his messages. Right when he finishes the end of school, his phone vibrates in his pockets. 

_ Unknown: I hope you’re having a good day, Mr Refreshing! _

_ Unknown: Must be hard taking care of a school~! :D _

_ Unknown: I’ve also left a bouquet and a letter again~!  _

And… he was right. There was another bouquet on his desk, he facepalmed and his co-workers looked at each other. 

“Suga-san…?” 

“Sorry… I… Don’t feel like talking right now…” He muttered back, his face buried in his arms as he was contemplating about this whole thing. 

This time it was a bouquet of yellow flowers that weren’t recognisable to him. He already had a whole flower garden just because of this. 

“Has Sugawara-san not found out who the person is yet?” One of the teachers asked. 

“No, not yet. Don’t think there should be some kind of sign? Like a clue maybe?” Suzuki suggested as Suga shrugged his shoulders and lifted his head. 

“Does anyone know what these flowers are?” 

One of the older teachers laughed, “Those are yellow tulips! I’ve heard that people say that these flowers make people smile because they’re just so inviting!” 

“Is there any reason why they’re given to someone?” 

“Mm… They’re used to be considered flowers that mean jealousy and hopeless love but they changed the meaning. They were considered flowers that mean,  _ there’s sunshine in your smile _ . Does that help?” 

“Yeah, that helps a lot…” Suga replied, staring back to the bouquet of tulips and opened up the purple coloured letter. 

**_Have I ever said that your smile is cute too?_ **

Day 6, it was finally the weekends which means, he can find out who’s on the bottom of this. Suga had figured this out so far, he’s been receiving his ‘gifts’ at school and home alternating. 

Which means, since yesterday was at school, that means today will be at his house. All he needs to do is to keep staring at the front door window until that mysterious person arrives. 

There was a knock on his door which made Suga jolt up from the sudden knock. He got up from his couch, watching very carefully and opened the door swiftly to see only friends, Daichi and Asahi at the door instead. 

Suga looked down and saw the bouquet and the letter already there, “Oh…” 

“Yeah… Another bouquet is at your doorstep?” Asahi questioned as he was informed by Suga yesterday.

“I was staring at the door the whole time!? When did they get here!?” Suga screamed, losing it now.

Daichi grabbed the bouquet and sighed, “Let’s go inside and figure it out ok? That’s why we came today.” 

They sat in Suga’s living room, staring at the new bouquet and letter. The flowers were an unrecognisable flower to all of them and spent most of the time looking through flowers. The letter was another orange letter that was a different shade from the other two letters that were orange. 

“Got anything yet?” Asahi asked, not losing focus on his phone. 

“No, not yet…” Daichi replied, scrolling down many websites. 

Suga’s phone vibrated, sitting on the coffee table. Suga was using his computer to look through flowers as he grabbed his phone and got stares from Asahi and Daichi.

_ Unknown: Still haven’t figured it out yet? _

_ Unknown: Hehe, they’re stargazer lilies if that helps~! ;) _

“Ok! They’re stalking me! Daichi! What if he’s outside just spying at us!?” Suga screamed, slamming his phone on the couch. 

“Huh?” 

“They know we’re looking through flowers!” 

“Do you want to stay at Tanaka’s today? I think that might be the safest option,” Asahi replied with a frown, concerned for Suga. 

Suga gulped, typing in stargazer lilies to find the meaning for them, “They’re most ideal gifts for saying,  _ I’m sorry _ . Why are they saying sorry…?” 

“Maybe read the letter?” Daichi suggested, pointing to the orange letter that hasn’t been touched yet. 

He grabbed the letter and got it out of the envelope and read it out loud, “ _ And I can’t help falling in love with you. _ ”

“What do all the letters say all together?” 

Suga grabbed the other letters that were under the coffee table drawers and placed them in order, “ _ Long time no see Mr Refreshing. You are the meaning of beauty in my eyes. You are always on my mind. Have I ever said that your smile is cute? And I can’t help falling in love with you. _ ” 

“Sounds like a confession to me.” 

“No duh, Asahi but I seriously have no idea who this person could be and they’re stalking us right now…” 

“Oh yeah, what did you do with all the flowers?” 

“I need to buy vases today to keep them alive. Do you guys mind coming with me and then we’ll head to Tanaka’s tonight?” 

Daichi and Asahi exchanged glances to each other, “Sure, let’s go.”

“Can I help you with anything?” One of the ladies at the counter asked.

Suga looked over and nervously laughed, “Uh yes, please… I’m trying to find some vases for some flowers.”

“Oh yes! Follow me!” 

As Suga and the woman walked off to another aisle, Daichi took out his phone and answered the call, “Hello?” 

“It’s me.” 

“Oh, something wrong over there?” 

“No, I was just checking in. What’s Sugawara doing right now?” 

“He’s buying vases from all the flowers he’s gotten.” 

“I knew this was a shitty idea. He can throw them away, does he know that?” 

Daichi sighed and put his left hand inside his pocket, “I don’t think he wants to. You know how expensive bouquets can be?” 

“At least the piece of trash can be happy about one thing.” 

“How’s he doing? Is he prepared for tonight?” 

“Oi-! Give back my phone! Shitty-!” 

“Daichi-kun~! Where are you guys at?” Another person was talking on the phone but it was quite familiar to Daichi.

“Buying some vases for your flowers. You’ve given Suga many panic attacks.” 

“I don’t mean it! I just want him to figure out who I am!” 

“It would’ve been better if you told him where you want to meet him and then make a confession there. Wouldn’t that be easier?” 

“I want to make it a secret! That’s why I gave him those flowers on the first day!!” 

Daichi pulled his phone away from his ear, “Don’t shout, ok, ok. Just don’t mess it up, ok?” 

“Ok~! Bye Daichi-kun~!” 

It soon turned dark as Daichi, Asahi and Suga all arrived at Tanaka’s house. Suga was taken by surprise, finding a familiar face sitting on one of the couches. 

“Aoba Johsai…” he muttered, widening his eyes seeing Iwaizumi there. 

“Oh right, he’s only staying here for dinner, I invited him so don’t mind him,” Daichi explained and took off his coat. 

“I’m just surprised to find him, I didn’t know you were close to him Daichi.” 

“I have my ways,” he replied with a grin on his face. 

Iwaizumi stood up from his seat, “Sugawara, right?” 

“Yeah, Iwaizumi?” 

They both shook each other’s hands and they all took a seat. Iwaizumi started the topic that Suga has been dreading to not hear about, “I heard about your situation.” 

“A-Ah… yeah…” 

“You haven’t figured it out yet?” 

“No… Actually… Iwaizumi-san, do you know anyone who used to call me, Mr Refreshing?” Suga asked eagerly and bit his bottom lip.

“Mr Refreshing? Hm… It’s familiar…” 

Suga widened his eyes, “Wait what? Really?” 

“Yeah, I used to hear it a lot back in high school but I can’t remember…” 

“Someone from Aoba Johsai…?” 

“Yeah…” 

Asahi placed the letters on the table and Suga was confused when he bought them with him, “Don’t worry Suga, these letters might come in handy.” 

The ash-blonde haired teacher stared at the letters, “I wonder why the first one is teal, the second and third are orange, the fourth is red, the fifth is purple and the sixth is orange again…?” 

“Maybe they’re saying something?” Shimizu asked, coming out from the kitchen as Suga looked at all of them. 

“Hold on… Why does it sound like you guys know more than I do?” 

“Just continue,” Daichi replied with his arms crossed. 

Tanaka slid a blank sheet of paper and a pen towards Suga, “Here, you can do some thinking process with writing it down.” 

Suga wrote down the colours by order and was trying to find something in common. He started with circling the first letter in each colour. 

“T… O… O… R… P… O?” 

“Wow, is it just me or is just  **ultra** cold in here? Should I turn on the heater?” Tanaka commented, nervously laughing and got up from his chair to turn on the heater. 

Suga squinted his eyes at Tanaka, “Who uses ultra in a sentence? Wait…” He stared down at the paper and then the purple letter. 

“Ultraviolet? T… O… O… R… U… O? Tooruo? Wait-! As in!?” 

All his friends walked out of the living, confusing Suga even more but that was until someone else walked into the living room. Suga’s hazel eyes wandered towards the door and could not believe who it was standing at the door. 

“Mr Refreshing, I would rather you not call me, Tooruo,” he gave his signature grin as he was holding a big bouquet of red roses in his arms. 

“T-Tooru!?” 

The brunette’s grin changed into a small smile, “I didn’t keep you wondering for too long, did I?” 

  
He couldn’t breathe, his heart beating fast, “Wait what-? I-I thought you were-? How are you-?” 

Oikawa walked up to him and placed his forehead against his, “I came back to Japan a few days ago, or maybe the beginning of last week.” 

“Everyone was…?” 

“Everyone was helping me out. Even the teachers at your school. You didn’t question why the same teacher was always the first one to arrive and see it? Or why Daichi-kun didn’t call for an investigation? If it was a true stalker then he would’ve done something about it.” 

Suga felt like he was in a dream, “S-So, it was you the whole time? Even with the texting…?” 

“Mhm~! I’m surprised you didn’t notice the weird colours I chose.” 

“Of course no one is supposed to know about that unless you tell them what to look out for!” 

“I’ve been waiting a long time to say this to you and do this.” Oikawa pulled him closer to him, “I love you, Sugawara Koushi.” 

“I never expected this to happen…” 

“So I did surprise you?” 

“Of course you did, Idiot!” Suga hit Oikawa as he yelped in pain.

“That hurt, Kou-chan!” 

Suga pouted, “You’re lucky I searched up what red roses meant before this even happened.”

Oikawa smiled, placing the bouquet of roses on the table, “Good but you probably didn’t research enough about the number of roses.” 

“Huh…? What do you mean?” 

“There are specifically 108 roses, they convey the message of,” he knelt on the ground with a small box in his hand, “will you marry me, Sugawara Koushi?” 

Suga gasped, putting his hands over his mouth and slightly smiled, “I might think about it…” 

“Kou-chan!” 

“I’m just kidding.” Suga giggled, finding Oikawa’s reaction cute, “Of course, Tooruo.” 

“Kou-chan!” The brunette whined, standing up from his spot and not accepting that as an answer. 

Suga started to tear up and brightly smiled, “One hundred and eight yeses. I’ll definitely marry you, Tooru!” He ran up to his husband and hugged him tightly. 

“I love you so much, Koushi.” 

“I love you the most, Tooru.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the worst thing that I could've ever done... I accidentally posted a chapter of another work... I'm the dumbest human being ever. I was like, why does it say so and so and I literally screamed and immediately deleted it. It was good that I immediately noticed after I posted it and people would be giving me questioning comments. 
> 
> Anyway, what I was going to say before that had occurred, I was going to explain how I was geeking over this prompt. 
> 
> I was very interested in learning about flowers and what they symbolised. Yes, it does sound boring but I loved it and I really wanted to write something about it but never got good at it, hence why this fic is so rushed. I really liked when whoever you gave it to, it had a meaning to it, well not all flowers do but I just like the message. 
> 
> So that's the story, that no one wanted to hear about my flower knowledge, thanks for the support and see you in the next chapter. 
> 
> (I'm still embarrassed after that whole event tho... I should be more careful haha)


End file.
